A Day in Life
by Sweet Bliss
Summary: Things are getting down and dirty and we have some dramatic turns for the worse... and some for the better. Life is never fair to us or those around us and death, lies, betrayl, romance, and friendship lurk around each corner.
1. It'll All Be Over Soon

****

A Day in Life

By: Sweet Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

A/N: I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing since I have two other chapters left on my story _'By My Side'_. Well, I have writer's block and I wanted to see how this story would do. This one expands over the whole main cast and I'm pretty sure I'm going to use the rookie nine, Gai's team, the sand siblings, the jonin, the sannin, and some people from sound. So hurry up and read it and review so I can see if I should continue.

Summary: Haruno Sakura has a bad life full of the craziest guys you've ever met. From her drunk, widowed father to the crazy white eyed freak. Her hot literature teacher to her perverted gym teacher. Her creepy lab partner and the ever-so-sweet golfer to the loud-mouthed blonde who won't leave her alone. And then there's the sadistic heartthrob that she can't get out of her head.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: It'll All Be Over Soon

Seventeen year old Haruno Sakura beat the annoying red alarm clock with her handy hammer as she rolled out of her bed. She stretched as she remembered what day it was. This was the first week of August. Groaning she made her way, slowly, to the bathroom. Her pink hair was matted and dull. 'I need a nice, long bath,' she thought but she was disappointed that she didn't have time.

After stepping out of the shower she walked to the closet, jade eyes scanned for the perfect outfit. She wanted to look nice, since today was a new day at a new school. Well, she'd be going to Konoha High, a prestigious school in Fire Country that got students from Konoha, Otogakure, Amegakure, Sunagakure, Kusagakure and then another city not to far called Iwagakure. Only the smartest children could get in and she had always dreamed of getting in. The pink haired girl was so happy to hear that she wouldn't be going to her old run down school and that she was looking forward to seeing some of her friends like Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. Plus Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, would be her literature teacher, that was what she was looking forward to.

She ran down the stairs, stopping to see her father passed out on the couch, beer cans and bottles littered the floor. If he wasn't drinking, he was with another woman. It had been that way since her mother had died the following month. Disgusted, Sakura put on her yellow sandals and headed out the door.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was standing on the marble steps of Konoha High. "You know someone is going to run over you before long." That voice. Cold, harsh, and somewhat sexy. She turned to see the raven haired boy she had known for so long. "How can you not be amazed, Sasuke?" He just shrugged and muttered, "Whatever." Sasuke then walked ahead. Sakura took one last glance at the school and ran after her friend. Sasuke and her made their way through the crowd, which was pretty difficult since most of the girls blocked their paths and wanted to date Sasuke. Sakura stood on her tiptoes, searching for spiky golden hair, a lazy brunette, and a girl with long pale yellow hair. Grabbing hold of Sasuke's arm she pushed through the fan girls and finally found the people she was looking for.

"Hey, Ino-pig!" Sakura called out to her blue eyed female friend. Ino put aside her make-up and hugged her friend. Rolling his obsidian orbs, Sasuke sat beside his wild blond friend, Naruto, and his lazy friend, Shikamaru. "How's your mom, bastard?" Naruto screamed in Sasuke's ear, leaving the pale boy's ear ringing. "She's fine, dobe." Naruto grinned and turned his attention to something, or someone, else. The blonde boy spotted a girl with short purple hair and white eyes with a boy with long, dark hair and the same white eyes. "They have funny eyes," Shikamaru said lazily, also spotting the people who grabbed Naruto's attention. Naruto clamped his hand over Shikamaru's mouth as the two walked towards them. Naruto immediately stood up and started talking to the girl, "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm from North Konoha. How about?" The boy glared as the girl stuttered out an answer, "I-I am Hyuuga Hinata and this is my c-cousin, Hyuuga Neji. We're f-from East Konoha." Sakura and Ino both noticed the blush on the lavender girl's pale cheeks. The two girls looked at each other before introducing themselves. "I'm Haruno Sakura and this pig here is Yamanaka Ino. The lazy one is Nara Shikamaru and the one with chicken hair is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke sent an intense glare at the green eyed beauty before him while Shikamaru murmured something about women being troublesome.

Neji stood impatiently waiting for Hinata but finally went on ahead with the raven haired boy and Brunette. Hinata blushed when Naruto grabbed her small hand in his and led her to the other boys. Ino winked at Sakura as the pink haired girl smiled back.

* * *

Sasuke drummed his orange pencil on his desk. He glanced at the girl beside him, only to find out that she was still staring at his brother, or rather his brother's behind. Sasuke wasn't really fond of his brother or his father ever since the divorce. His dad and Itachi had moved into an apartment while his mom had kept the house. "Mr. Uchiha, I know that Ms. Haruno is a pretty girl but can you concentrate on your work?" Sakura blushed, but Sasuke didn't know whether it was due to Itachi's compliment or his staring at her.

Sakura sank in her seat, completely flushed. Uchiha Itachi had said she was pretty. The pink haired girl was so caught up in her daydreaming, she was oblivious to all the fan girls that were glaring at her. Her first day was going perfectly.

* * *

Ino copied down the notes Ms. Yuhi had written on the board. Math wasn't her best subject but she did have the genius Nara sitting behind her. She placed her pencil on her desk and pulled out her make-up bag. She took out her mirror, making sure her hair was still in place. Contented she put the mirror back only to see that Ms. Yuhi was standing before her. "Ms. Yamanaka, are you finished copying down these notes?" Ino nodded as all of her classmates stared at her. The older woman took Ino's notes in her right hand and checked over them. Nodding, Ms. Yuhi handed them back and informed, "Very good, but I do not want to see you take out anything else during class." Once again Ino nodded and the maroon eyed teacher went back to her desk. A boy wearing sunglasses that was sitting in front of her said, "Don't worry about Ms. Kurenai. She's strict but she's a nice person." The blonde stared at him and asked, "What's your name? I've never seen you before." He smiled somewhat and said, "Aburame Shino from West Konoha." Ino smiled at her new friend and gave him her name, "Yamanaka Ino of North Konoha. Thanks for the info, Shino." Cerulean eyes moved away from her new friend back to Ms. Yuhi, who was now writing on the board.

* * *

Naruto was happy, rather excited, that he had music first. He liked playing the drums and drums were great stress relievers. Usually he'd be paying full, okay not full but close enough, attention to the band director, but today he was to busy looking at the purple haired flutist from this morning. Mr. Maito was reviewing scales and helping students get into position. Naruto wondered how he got his hair so shiny. Everyone in the room fell anime style at the next scene. "Maito Gai!" A boy who looked exactly like Mr. Maito ran to the man tears flowing down his cheeks. "Rock Lee!" The two hugged and finally after ten minutes the 'twins' parted. Lee got his drumsticks and stood beside the blonde. "Hi, I'm Rock Lee! I'm from West Konoha!" Naruto gave him a goofy grin and replied, "Uzumaki Naruto from North Konoha! And I'm gonna be the next best drummer in the world!" Lee gave him a thumbs up and answered back, "Great. Let's eat together this afternoon." Naruto nodded as he positioned his sticks and began the drum sequence.

* * *

Neji put his brush down on his easel. His white eyes scanned the almost blank canvas. "You aren't the artistic type, are you?" Neji looked at the brown haired girl whose face and clothes had paint splattered all over them. "Ten-Ten from West Konoha. You are?" She asked smiling at him. Neji turned back to his canvas and muttered, "Hyuuga Neji from East of Konoha." Ten-Ten winked at him and picked up his blue brush, dipped it in blue paint, and placed it in Neji's hand, "Paint whatever comes to mind." He cocked his head to the side and then turned back to the girl. "Come on. Go ahead and paint something, Neji." Just the way she said his name made him shiver. He said a thank you under his breath as the girl turned back to her own creation.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed. The pink haired girl and the raven haired boy were always like this, but what was sad was that the two were oblivious to the bystanders that were whispering amongst themselves. Apparently something happened and now they were fighting and yelling. The brunette was just waiting for all the signs to see if this was a big fight or not. Constant use of profanity, blunt remarks, and then a crouching Sasuke. "Damn it, Sasuke. This is a white skirt. How the hell am I gonna get this out? I'm gonna look like shit in front of all these new people!" He raised one finger: constant use of profanity. "Who said you didn't look like shit anyway? The red stain on your skirt just hides some of your ugliness." Shikamaru winced as he heard the blunt remark, nothing good was to come of this. "Bastard. Your impossible!" Sakura yelled, punching Sasuke in the stomach then returning to her seat beside Hinata, Ino, and a girl by the name of Ten-Ten. Sasuke glared and then sat in the seat next to Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. "Naruto! There you are!" Everyone at the table turned there attention to a boy with really thick eyebrows and a bowl cut hairstyle run towards them. "This is Lee everybody. Lee these are the guys; Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. And these females are; Sakura, Ten-Ten, Ino and Hinata." Naruto introduced everyone at the table. Rock Lee's eyes turned into hearts as he took Sakura's hand in his. "God must have seen my good deeds and given me you as a gift." Sakura slipped her slim hand out of Lee's grasp just in time to save herself from his kiss and all were oblivious to the death glare Sasuke sent the dark haired sweetheart. Ino spotted someone and waved them over which made everyone raise an eyebrow. "This is Shino." Shino took a seat next to Rock Lee and the teenagers started talking, except Sasuke and Neji who were usually quiet and Sakura who was lost in thought.

Green eyes stared out the window of the cafeteria. So much for her perfect day. It had been raining for awhile now, which meant that she'd have to put up with her father and a new woman that has caught her father's eye. She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on top. She only had another ten minutes left of school then she'd be home. The seventeen year old made a face when remembering all of those beer bottles that had piled up so bad that you could barely tell that the carpet was blue. Lifting her head she met Sasuke's obsidian orbs. He lived a block away from her so maybe she could convince, or force, him to stay for awhile at her house.

* * *

Her pink hair stuck to her cheeks and clung to the back of her neck. She hated rain but the boy beside her somehow enjoyed it. "Sasuke, do you want to come over for a little while?" Even though she said it in an almost whisper, it somehow became an echo due to the emptiness of the area. North Konoha was where the middle classed people lived, West Konoha being a vacation spot for those of low social standing, East Konoha was paradise for the rich stiffs, and South Konoha was the big cities and factories. Sakura had always wanted to live on the eastern side near the water, but her dreams ended when her mother died. She lowered her head, thinking of her mother always saddened her and the fact that her dad was moving on only after a month. "Yes." Sakura, startled, looked at Sasuke, who was smirking, and blushed from embarrassment that she forgot about her question.

Sasuke didn't know why he said yes. They usually went to his house and that was not regularly. She was alone, he understood that, but she was as good as covering it up as him. But she would let it show on occasion, letting everyone know how she felt. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to walk on, Sakura leaning on him every once in awhile.

**

* * *

**

_A/N: Did you like it? I hope it wasn't bad and all I can say is that it will get better. Sakura is the main character alongside Sasuke. And I need a lot of suggestions on possible scenes and things like that. Well, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review, just no flames! Love you!_


	2. My Chemical Romance

****

A Day In Life

By: Sweet Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

__

A/N: Ok, first of all I'm going to make Gaara's last name Kazekage because he's the fifth of Sunagakure. So don't hurt me, please. Second of all, Sakura kind of like falls for Gaara (creepy lab partner), Itachi (hot lit. teacher), Kakashi (perverted gym teacher), and finally Sasuke (the sadistic heartthrob). Mainly because they are all really hot, Sasuke being number I, but anyways there are some tidbits of Shikamaru and Temari. So it's a story full of possibilities! Third, Orochimaru is the science teacher, he likes snakes, and the chemical they're using (sodium cyanide) is a poisonous substance… funny… not really! Even though I have put characters like Shino and Kiba or Gaara and Temari doesn't mean they will stay. After a few chapters they'll only be in a few sentences and conversations. Now read and don't forget to review!

Summary: Haruno Sakura had a bad life full of the craziest guys you've ever met. From her drunk and widowed father to the crazy white eyed freak. Her hot literature to her perverted gym teacher. Her creepy lab partner and the ever-so-sweet golfer to the loud-mouthed blonde who won't leave her alone. And then there's the sadistic heartthrob that she can't get out of her head.

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: My Chemical Romance**

Sakura beat her head on the desk when her science teacher, Orochimaru, paired people up for an experiment. There were twenty-five students in the class, so someone was going to end up with Orochimaru. Sakura shuddered at the thought. It wasn't so much as the guy intimidated her like some of the other teachers, he just scared the hell out of her. "Inuzuka Kiba, you'll be partnered with me." Sakura pitied the brunette, who was now whimpering and trying to make himself disappear with his dog cap. "Haruno Sakura and Gaara Kazekage will be together." Sakura once again beat her head on the desk. Too bad her friends weren't here right now.

"You know, you're losing brain cells, right?" She lifted her head to meet charming green eyes that belonged to a boy with a head full of auburn hair. "H-hi." Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth, she was sounding so stupid in front of this hot guy. He gave her a small smile and sat down at the table with her. Orochimaru passed out some beakers and test tubes and a few chemicals for all of the tables. "Okay, it already has some liquid in it, so just add a little bit of the sodium cyanide… or better yet the white salt. Pour until it gets to the ¾ symbol" Orochimaru said to his class. Sakura poured in the cyanide but when Gaara said enough she still kept pouring until it was over flowing. "Sakura, that's enough!" Sakura kept her eyes on the boy who was frantically trying to stop the pink haired girl. "Holy shit." Gaara muttered and Orochimaru instructed, "Everyone! The cyanide in that tube will blow causing a poisonous gas. I want you all to evacuate immediately!"

* * *

"That was quite possibly the worst thing that has ever happened to me," Sakura whined to everyone. Her new friend, Gaara, was smirking which caused Sasuke to clench his fists, knuckles growing white. Ino noticed and leaned over, whispering, "Someone is jealous of a kid from Sunagakure." Sasuke released his intense glare from the orange haired boy to the pale blond girl next to him. "Am not," he said under his breath. Just then a girl with blonde hair in ponytails walked up to Gaara and smiled at them. "Hey, Gaara, who are your friends?" So the very long and boring introductions began again. This was why Sasuke didn't want to come to this school in the first place. "This is my sister Temari." Shikamaru, who was napping on the ground beside Sasuke, sat up and mumbled, "Damn introductions. Too troublesome." Temari blushed at the boy and Ino glared, clenching her fists, as Sasuke leaned over to her and whispered, "Someone is jealous of a kid from Sunagakure." Ino glared even harder at the girl, then sighed standing up. "I'm going now. My grandmother is coming over tonight so I have to get ready," she said, noticing that the only ones listening were the Hyuuga cousins, Ten-Ten, the Uchiha, and the ramen lover. She frowned, knowing full well that Sakura and Shikamaru would put all their attention on her, but instead the pink haired girl and the brunette were paying attention to the kids from Sunagakure.

Slightly depressed, the teen walked away from the group, head lowered and eyes on the ground. Who needed them anyways. Sakura could have her stupid friend, she didn't think he was that great anyways. Shikamaru, she frowned at his name, she really couldn't hate him. It wasn't his fault that he was incredibly cute with his lazy grins. Ino stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't like Shikamaru. He was lazy and he wasn't interested in anything. Who was she kidding? She liked his lazy grins, how his hair could be in a ponytail and him still look good, she loved his IQ, and she adored his constant replies of 'this is too troublesome.' She took one last glance at the group and then at the new girl, Temari. Well, if she wanted Shikamaru she'd just have to fight harder.

* * *

Naruto place his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, grinning. The girl beside him looked at him and spoke softly, "I'm s-sorry t-that I-I'm boring you." Naruto opened his eyes surprised. This girl was the least boring person he'd ever met. "No, you're not boring. I just like the way you talk." Hinata blushed and whispered, "Oh." Naruto smiled down at his pearl eyed friend and invited, "Do you want to come over to my house for dinner?" Hinata blushed even more and stuttered a reply of, "Y-yes." Naruto grabbed her hand and ran towards his and Shikamaru's house.

Neji walked behind Naruto and Hinata with his friend, Ten-Ten. "What the hell does the blonde brat think he's doing?" Ten-Ten sighed and told him, "Maybe they like each other. They get along and you told me that Hinata was real shy, so I guess her hanging around bold people will make her more confident." Neji lowered his head and thought about what she said. Maybe Ten-Ten was right. Hinata could be a little more bold and more self dependent. "Neji, do you want to come over to my house? I can help you with your artwork." Neji looked at the dark eyed girl and thought for a moment. It couldn't hurt. "Alright," Neji said sighing, making Ten-Ten giggle and grab his arm running off to her home.

* * *

Sakura trudged home with Sasuke, going on and on how great her new friend was, "He's invited me over to his house today at four o' clock to meet his family. Isn't that great?" Sasuke stopped walking. Today at 4:00. His hockey game that she promised to go to was at the same time. She _forgot_. "Yeah that's great, Sakura. Go on ahead without me. I just remembered that I have to do something." He lowered his head and turned on his heel, walking off to an all too familiar place. Sakura shrugged. And Naruto and Ino said that she was forgetful. _'Oh, well…' _she thought walking towards her small, white house.

* * *

Kiba searched frantically around the school grounds for his precious thing. "Akamaru, here boy!" He called to his best canine friend. He ran around the corner of the science lab and found a boy with sunglasses holding a box in the air trying to keep it away from Kiba's dog, Akamaru. "Bad dog, Akamaru. Sorry 'bout that… um." He said, prying his small, white dog off of the boy's leg. "Aburame Shino," the boy answered holding his brown box in his hands securely. "Inuzuka Kiba. Akamaru is usually a good dog except when he sniffs bugs," Kiba explained rubbing his dog's fur softly. He then saw the what was inside the new boy's box. "You might want to keep them close." Shino nodded before placing his bugs in his backpack and bending over to scratch the dog himself. "Since you have an interest in bugs, you can come to my house. There are plenty of bees, butterflies. You name it!" Kiba yelled, making Shino wince and place his hands over his ears. Kiba placed a hand at the back of his head and said sheepishly, "Sorry."

* * *

Rock Lee smiled, his teeth making a 'ping' sound effect. He wasn't directing it at anyone he was just happy. Why? He made a new friend, saw his favorite teacher, and saw a very pretty girl. And his teacher, Asuma, assigned him to tutor a boy named Choji. Looking at the slip of paper he noticed he was standing by that exact house. He strolled down the driveway, examining the flowers in the garden and observing the scenic view. For a person living in West Konoha, they had done pretty well for themselves. Stepping up to the door, he rang the doorbell, awaiting his student. The smaller version of Gai was surprised to see a very large man open the door. "H-hi is Choji home?" The man nodded and allowed the boy in. The man led him into the kitchen where he saw a boy his age raiding the fridge. "Choji, you have company." The auburn haired boy lifted his head from the refrigerator and stared at the boy with thick eyebrows. "Mr. Sarutobi Asuma told me to come and go over today's interrupted lesson with you," Rock Lee said nervously, big people intimidated him. Choji smiled and said, "Okay, let me grab some chips and we'll go to my room."

* * *

Gaara shifted through the people in the living room and headed into the game room. His brother, Kankuro, was laying on the couch reading his new favorite romance novel. Gaara caught a few mutters of, "That bastard… She doesn't need a man… Raising two kids in an un-air conditioned apartment is so sad." The younger brother sighed and went over to his sister. "Dad still in his business meeting," Temari asked, eyes glued on the ball she was about hit. Gaara grabbed a stick and stood waiting for his turn, if he'd ever get a turn. Temari kicked ass in pool, so you were lucky if you even got to try. Sometimes Gaara wondered if his brother and sister were in the wrong bodies. Kankuro and his romance novels and crying in chick-flicks, and Temari with her kick-ass pool playing and poker champ. "Yes," he muttered watching her skills at pool. Temari sighed and stood straight from her hunched over position, "Ever since mom died he's been too busy with his job that he doesn't have time for us." Gaara scowled and replied darkly, "At least you got to see mom." Gaara's blond sister softened her expression. Their mother had died giving birth to Gaara. They had always told him she was on a business trip and when he finally found out he blamed himself. "Gaara," Temari whispered softly, watching her brother's retreating figure head up the stairs and into his room. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Gaara's friend would be over soon.

* * *

Yuhi Kurenai looked up from her desk. The school had been cleaned and still wasn't in good condition, but at least they could have school tomorrow. Blood red eyes searched the room. Her plants had been ruined due to the poisonous gas. Kurenai opened the windows of her classroom, sighing, running her peach colored hand through her curly, dark hair. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Asuma, what are you doing here?" she questioned the brunette. He lit his cigarette and smiled, saying, "Since when did I have to have a reason to stroll around through the school?" Kurenai lowered her eyes at the teacher and muttered under her breath, "It's no smoking." Asuma walked over to the window beside Kurenai, observing the dead and rotten plants. "I guess the gas destroyed all plant life," he said, as a leaf crumbled up in his hands. Kurenai shook her head silently and softly. Asuma rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "I thought you'd feel that way that's why I got you these." Kurenai looked at the pale pink roses and took them in her own hand, feeling the velvety petals with her slim fingers. "Thanks, Asuma," she whispered to the man as she admired the roses.

* * *

Sasuke pulled on his hockey jersey and then sat down on the edge of the dock. He had met Naruto and Sakura there everyday after school to go swimming or fishing it depended. They had been going to Konohagakure Junior High at the time. He smiled remembering how they always ended up late because Sakura wanted to stare at the prestigious Konoha High forgetting that there was another three minutes before they were tardy.

He through a rock into the water watching it skip three times before falling into the depths of the lake. Obsidian orbs stared into the water. Watching his reflection do all of the things he was doing. Picking up another rock, he dropped it onto his reflection watching the ripples disturb the calm waters. He stood. He was going to play at his hockey game even if Sakura didn't show.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay so there is another chapter. The title chapter is the name of an actual band but is also referring to Sakura falling for a guy during chemistry. Ha it's a pun… I despise puns… JK. I need some advice so suggestions are welcome, just don't flame me please. Love you!**

Sweet Bliss


	3. Penalized in the Game of Love

****

A Day in Life

By: Sweet Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Chapter Three: Penalized in the Game of Love

* * *

Gaara remained quiet for the past thirty minutes she'd been there, but Sakura hadn't minded. She was busily talking to Temari and Kankuro, getting to know them better. "Oh, and the way that dude played his cards was fantastic! And…" Sakura was about to continue, but was cut off by her pink cell phone that was buzzing annoyingly. She put up her index finger and walked into the foyer to talk with the person who'd called.

"Heyzies, Ino! Why'd you call?" Sakura barely heard the girl due to a lot of yelling and screaming. "Where are you? Sasuke is doing poorly and not concentrating," Ino yelled into the phone, which did little to no good because it came out as a whisper on the other line. "What are you talking about?" Sakura said pacing the small entrance, glancing at the clock and calendar beneath it. September 12th at 4:30. She tapped her chin as Ino continued, "Don't tell me you forgot. Today is Sasuke's big hockey game." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "Thanks, Ino. Bye." She hung up quickly and ran back into the living room. "I'm so sorry, Gaara, but I have to go. It was nice seeing you, Temari, and meeting you, Kankuro." Waving bye, she turned on her heel and walked hurriedly through the front door.

When she sensed somebody following her, she glanced over her shoulder to see Gaara running to catch up. "Hey, thanks for coming over. It meant a lot. Come over tomorrow so we can talk." Sakura smiled brightly, "Sure thing. Buh-bye!"

* * *

Sasuke panted, grasping the water bottle firmly in his right hand, searching for that someone who was always there. Sympathetic cerulean eyes looked down at him, the girl shook her head no to the raven haired teen. His gaze found its way to the scoreboard. His team was losing by two points. He dropped his small water bottle and skated back out onto the rink. He could win without her. Couldn't he?

* * *

Pink hair flew behind her as she skidded around a corner. There was only ten minutes of the game left, there was no possible way for her to get there in time. Picking up her pace, the girl spotted the small stadium in the distance. Six minutes to go.

Glancing at her pink wrist watch she sighed in relief. She opened the doors and ran down into the front, ignoring the curses and yells from the spectators. 'Number 7...' she thought, apple green eyes searching the ice for him. "SASUKE!" She screamed loudly, her voice barely able to stand out threw the other cheers. Her eyes followed the boy's movements as he struck the little, black puck with his stick. Soft green orbs lightened up when he made it in. Clapping frantically, she didn't notice the two blondes standing behind her. "You're late." Sakura turned to see the blond male glaring at her. "I'm sorry, I just forgot. That's all," she said calmly turning her attention back to the hockey players. "He waited for you, Sakura," Ino said, making her way to meet up with her raven haired friend. Sakura frowned, confused by her friend's actions. She could've just stayed at Gaara's house and missed the game, but at least she was _nice_ enough to come.

* * *

Hinata stood shyly beside Naruto, who was patting Sasuke on the back, "Good job, bud-dy! You had us worried for a little while." Hinata timidly stuttered, "G-good j-job, Sasuke." The purple haired girl watched her new friends and cousin congratulate the hockey boy. But when all the cheering stopped, Hinata was confused. Her pearl eyes focused on the pink haired girl that everyone was watching. "Hi, Sasuke. Congrats on winning!" Hinata's gaze softened, as she watched the green eyed teen fidget. Her gaze then traveled back to Sasuke, who could only mutter, "Yeah, whatever." The Hyuuga frowned at the boy's choice of words as he shoved passed Sakura. The pink haired girl then turned on her heel, running after Sasuke. Noticing the shy girl's worried expression, the bouncy blonde, Naruto, walked over to her and whispered, "They're both upset. They'll calm down and be back to normal by tomorrow."

Neji raised an eyebrow at the whole scene. These people were too melodramatic. It was like that soap opera his aunt was watching one day. What was it called… Days of Our Lives. That show was too confusing, but this wasn't about some stupid drama, this was one real dramatizing world he was sucked into. Pearl eyes shifted to the side and saw the female Hyuuga blushing madly. The cause? That ignorant blonde haired kid. "Neji, you wanna go out for pizza later? It'll be fun!" The brunette with buns said smiling. Neji nodded absent-mindedly, but when he figured out what he was getting himself into he wished he listened to his uncle's lecture about listening.

Ino stabbed the ice in her Styrofoam cup, trying to get the straw into the brown liquid she was drinking. "Damn straw. Get through the ice!" she cursed the cup. Pulling the cup away from her, Shikamaru sighed doing what she failed to do successfully. "Show off," Ino mumbled, grabbing her cup back from the dark-haired boy she'd always thought of as a brother. She really didn't like him romantically, she gagged at the thought, but it was something about that Temari chick that pissed her off lately. "What's crawled up your ass?" The dark haired teen asked, lazily, eyes looking her up and down. _'Nice legs, nice ass… oh shit,'_ he thought to himself. Ino remained to glare at either him or her cup, completely oblivious to his earlier 'view'. "Nothing. It's just your damn face that makes my life a living hell." Naruto almost spit out his soda, laughing, but managed to swallow it. The blond, bouncy boy then said, "Ooh, burn, Shikamaru." Ino groaned and threw her empty cup, which was crumbled up, at her friend, "I don't have time for this."

* * *

Sasuke slammed his locker shut, pulling out his navy blue shirt. He was about to put it on, but someone stormed in the room and slapped him. "What the fuck was that for?" he asked, placing a hand to his stinging cheek. "I came all this way, rather ran, just to see you and how am I thanked? By you ignoring me!" Sakura hissed. Turning his bare back to her, the raven hared boy slipped on his shirt, and then muttered, "You didn't have to come. I didn't need you at all." The pink haired, furious girl twirled him around to face her. Obsidian orbs glared at her, startling the girl, watching the usually black eyes flicker into a crimson color. She bean to back away against the locker in front of him. "Well, Uchiha, Ino called and said you were waiting on me to show up. She said you were doing horrible. You-" she was cut off when Sasuke kissed her. "Now shut the fuck up," he mumbled into her ear, breath tickling her peach colored skin. Sakura fumed, it was so not the most romantic way to give away her first kiss. "Y-you bastard. I can't believe you did that," she said, voice cracking. It wasn't a big deal. So why was she about to cry? The reason could have been that she was waiting for Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, or that cute lab partner of hers to take it away. Tears slipped down her cheeks. "Damn it, Sakura. Do you have to be so… emotional?" he hesitated on the word emotional, neither him or Naruto were used to seeing her cry. "Get away from me! I can't believe you did that! Y-you… I-I… Why does it always have to be me? Everything goes wrong for me! My mom and dad, Itachi never noticing me, and you taking my kiss… Just leave me alone." The girl pushed passed him as Sasuke watched the door close with a soft click. _'Damn, damn, damn, damn,'_ he thought, banging his head on the locker door. "Now I need an aspirin."

* * *

Gaara opened his front door only to see a pink haired girl completely soaking wet. "Can I come in?" Gaara nodded, moving to the side, watching his newfound friend's every step. "Hey, Sakura, there's someone I want you to meet," Gaara said, nervously, which surprised Sakura. He'd seemed like the very straightforward, let-get-to-the-point type. "Um, her name is Ami. She's my girlfriend." Green eyes widened at the sight of her rival, the girl with lopsided hair. "Well, hello Sakura," the girl said, smiling wickedly at her pink haired rival. Ami getting a boyfriend before her? What was the world coming to? This is the sign of the apocalypse.

* * *

Usually it would be him, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto all walking home together, and everyday, it would be Naruto and him fighting and her and Ino bickering. Today, however, it was him and Ino with a blanket of silence pulled over them. Not that he didn't mind, he was too wrapped up in his thoughts, and Ino didn't seem like she wanted to talk either.

What was so damn important about that stupid, dumb first kiss of hers anyways? At least he wasn't some stranger, she knew him since they were kids. Well, there was a possibility she wanted to give that kiss to someone else. Like Itachi, the 'perfect son'. Or that Gaara, the kid who looked like he had escaped from the mental institution. Or Rock Lee, the weirdo golfer who has thick eyebrows. Hyuuga Neji, the pretty boy who thought he was wonderful. Even Naruto, the dobe who can make you love him in a second. He'd be the last… not that he cared though. He was just fine with her out of the picture. It'd be a lot less… annoying.

"Hey, Sasuke," the blonde female beside of him started. He glanced down at her, signaling her to continue. "Remember that time I lent you the money for that black t-shirt? You said you'd do something for me when I needed a favor." Sasuke nodded, not understanding where she was headed with this, but he did remember quite well. He was broke and he didn't want to take money from his mom, dad, or Itachi, so Ino lent him the money and he promised to return the favor. No matter what it was. "Will you… will you be my boyfriend?" What kind of favor was this. But a promise is a promise. "Sure."

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, even though I think it was tad bit on the short side. Anyways, expect updates to be infrequent because of school and I have two other stories I need to finish. But let make this clear: Each main character has their own problem. They'll be recognized in the next few chapters, and when it comes time to their problem, I'll probably keep the chapter revolved around them! See ya later! Love YA!

Sweet Bliss


	4. The Used

A Day in Life

By: Sweet Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

A/N: Ok, so some of you were wanting to know the pairings in this story. Well, it's mainly just a bunch of love triangles and then some random deals. Now I am not a SasuIno fan it's just that I have something made out and I don't really plan on it ending up as anything but SasuSaku and a few others. Don't worry, I won't let you down on anything. Buuuut I have a tendency to change my mind! Just keep reading and you'll see my reasons (hopefully)

Bold is Inner Sakura

Italics are everyone's 'logical' thoughts.

''- notes/ quotes

Chapter 4: The Used

**_

* * *

_**

One Week Later…

* * *

Sakura twirled a lock of pink hair around her finger as she copied the notes on the board. Ino sat in front of her and wasn't paying much attention to the whole ordeal but like she ever did. Sasuke sat behind her, drawing lines on her neck. She shivered at every touch the white eraser made to her skin. He seemed to do it absent-mindedly because the typical Sasuke would never do something so… weird. The light haired girl in front of her turned suddenly, whacking Sakura in the eye with her hair. "Sorry, 'Kura, but can you give this note Sasu-kun!" Sasu-kun? What the hell is she talking about. Ignoring the comment, the emerald eyed girl passed the note behind her, but not before seeing the little red hearts among the front. Were they together? How come they didn't tell her?

**'Duh, you were too obsessed with the panda-boy!' **Inner Sakura screamed, rolling her eyes. Panda-boy? Never mind. She wasn't obsessed with Gaara. That was too childish. Okay so maybe she got a teensy, weensy bit carried away but that didn't mean she paid less attention to her friends. Did it?

The petal-haired girl crossed out a name in her tickle-me-pink notebook. _'Gaara is off the list. So who's next? There is always Hinata's cousin Neji, and golfer boy… what's-his-name? Oh, Rock Lee. Then there is Naruto… and finally the cutest of all! Uchiha Itachi!'_ she thought, grinning widely at the mere thought of Itachi. Doing so, she didn't realize the name she was writing absent-mindedly. "Hey, Pinky, give this to Ino," the dark haired bastard behind her mumbled, pushing the paper into her face, as he resumed drawing on her neck. She threw the letter half-heartedly to Ino and sulked about her friends ignoring her. Ino was being her chattering self and spending more time with her boyfriend. Sasuke was just being his stupid, annoying, and rather sexy self. Wait. Sexy. She must be thinking of Itachi.

"Well, Mr. Nara, so happy that you could join us!" Iruka exclaimed sarcastically. The Nara just shrugged and took his seat across from Ino. Muttering something that had to do with 'damn', 'troublesome', and 'locker' Ino kind of got the point as to where he was going with things. Thus commenced the Ino-Shika-Sasu note passing time! Oh, what joy! Haruno Sakura just threw notes back and forth and ignored them completely. Even when a note for her was constantly hitting her ear, thanks to Sasuke, of course. "Grab the damn thing. My arm is getting tired, although it is kind of fun to see your eyebrow twitch," the black haired boy said irritably. Sakura yanked it from his grasp and read it. 'Itachi is coming over this afternoon and I figured you'd want to go and "visit" for awhile. He's not coming until eight though,' she read, a red streak placed clearly on her face. She hastily added 'Pick me up at 7:30' and threw it over shoulder, covering her face with her long hair in the process. She could tell that if she turned around right now, she'd see a smirk forming on his lips. _'Remember, Sakura, you're still mad about the other day. You're just going over to see Itachi. So don't make a fool of yourself,' _her logical side said calmly while Inner Sakura was jumping up and down screaming, **'Ita-kun! Ita-kun! Today he'll fall in love with me for sure! Hell yeah!'**

* * *

Neji sat down beside that pink haired girl, Sakura, paying little attention to the teacher and more on the gum stuck underneath his desk. He really didn't have to focus on what was said anyways. It was his free period and he was in study hall. Iruka was just discussing political point of views with some nerdy kid. "Ugh! I don't get this dumb, stupid equation!" Sakura groaned, beating her larger-than-average forehead on the desk. The Hyuuga teen leaned over and glanced down at her paper. "That's simple you just change…" he continued on explaining the problem, not noticing the disbelieving look the girl was giving him. When he was done, he scooted farther away from her, scared from the way she was holding that pencil. "Why don't you tutor me this afternoon, Neji?" She asked- rather demanded- the dark-haired Hyuuga. She wrote down he address on a pink post-it. "Here. Come by at 4:30 and don't be late," the pink haired girl ordered threateningly. Lord, would he remember never to be late again.

* * *

Naruto kicked over the chair, looking frantically for his drum stand. _'Shit. I knew I put it here somewhere,'_ his thoughts panicked. Rock Lee tapped him on the shoulder, grabbing the blonde's attention for the moment. "I think you put it in the closet. The one beside Choji." Naruto turned toward the large kid and almost pushed him out of the way to get to his drum. Choji shrugged it off, emptying the crumbs of chips into his mouth. "Oh, thank God! I thought I lost you," the blonde talked to his drum sweetly, ignoring the inquisitive stares people sent his way. "Don't ask. Don't ask," Rock Lee mouthed to the other band members.

* * *

Shikamaru walked idly to the door. Who'd be at his house right now? Naruto was spending the night with some friends, a fat one and one with thick eyebrows. Sasuke was way too antisocial to come over and Sakura really had no reason to visit. Neji, Kiba, Shino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata didn't know him well enough. His grandparents were on vacation in the Bahamas ( who knew why) with friends. That left one person.

"Hey, Yamanaka, what're you doing here?" He inquired, allowing her entrance into his home. "No particular reason. I just dropped by." Shikamaru nodded to her reply. Stretching he plopped down on the couch, watching her every movement. "You can sit if you want to," he said, closing his eyes. He was tired. Who knew that fixing computers during detention was tiring?

Feeling Ino sit down beside him, he opened his eyes. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a few papers. "I covered for you in science today. Here is your homework," she said handing to him. She let go, unaware that he hadn't a firm grasp on the papers, scattering the sheets across the floor. "I'm so sorry, Shikamaru," Ino said, shaking her head, picking up the worksheets. Shikamaru sat down beside her, brushing his hand over hers every once in a while. Finally grasping the last paper, Ino was about to pick it up when Shikamaru placed his tanned hand on hers. "Shika-" Ino was cut off when Shikamaru's lips pressed softly against hers. Ino pulled away, confusing her friend. "Uh… I should go," Ino said, unsure about where all this was going. She stood up and hurried out the front door.

* * *

Sakura lead her 'tutor' to her room and laid back onto her bed. "So, you need mathematical help?" Neji queried the cherry blossom. Sakura nodded, propping herself up on her elbows. "This might take a while." the green eyed angle shrugged and looked at her watch. It was 4:30. "I have three hours," the pink haired seventeen year old said. Neji blinked and turned the book in his hand to page 166. "Okay, so we might need to go over this whole chapter. This might take a while," Neji explained. The green eyed teen shrugged and motioned for him to continue.**_

* * *

_**

One Hour Later…

****

* * *

"Shut up, Neji!" Sakura screamed whacking the boy on the head. "What! I just said you were a hopeless case. Fate has already decided that you would never excel in any form of math," the pearl eyed boy defended himself. Sakura stuck out her tongue and as Neji leaned over to get his book, his fingers brushed over the pink haired seventeen year old side, causing her to giggle. "Are… you ticklish?" Neji asked mischievously. He tickled her sides again, receiving his answer in a fit of laughter. This just so happened to encourage the Hyuuga as he was now on top of her tickling her everywhere. "No fair," the green eyed girl cried out, finally stopping the tickle war.

Realizing their position both teens turned several colors of red. "I-I'm sorry," Neji said, starting to get up. He was almost off of the girl when she jerked on the front of his shirt, puling him down. Their lips met and what started out as a simple kiss turned ino something a little too passionate. "Sakura, there's-" Sakura's dad said, cutting himself off at the site of his only child making out with her tutor. "Dad, I can explain," she cried out hastily parting from the boy. "Don't give me any of your crap, Haruno Sakura!" The man bellowed, scaring away the Hyuuga boy. Once Neji was away, Sakura stood up and screamed at her father, "God, Dad, your being an awfully big hypocrite. Who's sleeping with every woman he sees?" Her father's face grew red with anger as he yelled, "Don't talk to me like that. Your only seventeen, Sakura." Said girl pushed passed her father, and walked out of her room, only to lock jade orbs with onyx. "C'mon, Uchiha."

* * *

Their way to Sasuke's house was silent and Sakura enjoyed it. She had her arms folded over her chest as she walked, frowning from the cold. She should've really brought a thicker jacket. It also would've helped if she had worn jeans instead of the short, white skirt she had on. Jade eyes glanced over at her companion, who had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black pants. She envied him for his really warm looking jacket. Sasuke grabbed hold of her hand, startling her to the extreme, and pulled her closer to him. She instantly turned pink from embarrassment and then replaced it with rage. "What the hell did you do that for?" He rolled his eyes and replied emotionlessly, "A hole." Nodding slowly, she kind of leaned closer into him. He was so warm and she was so dying to have his jacket. **'Maybe we should rip it off of him!'** Inner Sakura cried, causing the actual girl to turn ten shades of pink. "Sasuke, can I borrow your jacket?" the beauty whined, giving him puppy dog eyes. "No," he bluntly replied, making Sakura frown. "You can have it." Her eyes widened when the soft fabric was slipped onto her shoulders. She murmured a quick 'thank you' and smiled softly.

Sasuke fumbled with the door knob and hesitantly opened it. "Hi, Sasuke and hello to you, too, Sakura. It's been forever since you last visited," Sasuke's mom, Mikoto, greeted. Sakura smiled at her and gave her a silent hi. She followed Sasuke into the living room where she found Itachi and their father sitting in two beige recliners. Itachi's head was the first to snap up at their entrance. "Well, hello, Sakura. What're you doing here?" The dark haired twenty-two year old asked placing his book down on the coffee table. Upon further inspection, she noticed he was reading 'Romeo and Juliet'. "Hello, Itachi," the pink-haired teen greeted sheepishly. "Why don't you stay for dinner, Sakura? We'll catch up on things," the older woman offered sweetly, taking hold of Sakura's hand. She shifted her green eyes to her dark haired friend for permission. The boy shrugged in return and walked up to his room. She started to follow him, but Mikoto, who held a firm grip on her hand, dragged her into the kitchen.

* * *

Once in the kitchen, the two women sat down at the table and talked over things. Well, Sakura just listened as Mikoto caught the girl up on the Uchiha family life. The green eyed seventeen year old felt sorry for the woman. Mikoto and her husband, Fugaku, were divorced thus splitting up their two children, and this made Sasuke so cold and silent. "I'm just glad he has friends like you and Naruto," the dark eyed lady said, her orbs glossing over as she hugged the closest thing she had as a daughter. "Yeah." Sakura almost felt bad for screaming at him the other day over something as silly as that stupid kiss. Mikoto pushed her back and looked her up and down. "You've grown so much. I remember when you and Sasuke were so small." An image of Sasuke and herself at the age of one taking a bath together caught her eye. "You two were so cute together." Sakura placed her hand on the frame, running her fingers along the edge of the picture. Turning around, green eyes met soft onyx ones and the girl asked quietly, "Do you have any more pictures like this?" Mikoto gave her a warm smile and led the pink haired girl into the attic.

* * *

"Where's your mother and your girlfriend, Pinky?" the gruff old man said, cutting a piece of meat. Sasuke closed his eyes and shoved back his plate of food. He wasn't hungry anyways, no food appealed to him and he'd skipped every meal for the past few days. "Mom and Sakura, who is not my girlfriend, are probably talking." Itachi got up from the stool he was sitting on and put his dish in the sink. "Sasuke, don't raise your voice to Dad," the older son of the Uchihas said. "I'm not raising my voice!" Sasuke yelled standing up. Fugaku stood as well and placed his plate in the sink. "Why can't you be more like Itachi, Sasuke? You're barely passing some classes is what your mom has been telling me," the man scolded. At this, Sasuke lowered his eyes at the two men he once looked up two and growled out, "My grades aren't your damn business. You and 'Mr.-I'm-the-perfect-son' can get the hell out of my life." Turning on his heel he stormed out of the room, and on his way he met up with his mom and friend. He grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist and jerked her out of the house.

"Sasuke, stop! You're hurting me!" The pink haired girl winced at his vice-like grip. He gripped it harder and she bit her lip to fight back tears. "Please, please, let go," she pleaded, knowing her wrist was going to be bruised. He let go and folded his arms across his chest. "What was that about?" she asked, trying hard to squeeze a word out of him. Sighing, the raven haired teen grumbled, "Ever since I was little, my dad has always been trying to make me into a Itachi clone. If I didn't do well he'd scold me and say I should try harder next time. He was constantly on my case and praising Itachi. It was annoying." Sakura nodded, rubbing her sore wrist. "Maybe… we're not so different. I mean… both our dads are bastards," the girl stated. Sasuke stopped and sat down on a bench, Sakura following suit, listening to everything the boy had to say. "I haven't told anybody this except I've been hinting to Naruto. My mom… she's been sick for the past year. She was diagnosed with cancer after dad got together with that new woman I haven't even met yet. And she's been trying so hard to get better so I don't have to live with my father and his new family. But the truth is she's dying and she knows it, she just doesn't want me to worry," Sasuke stopped talking to glance over at Sakura. In the pale glow of the moonlight, she noticed the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. With tears shimmering down her own face, Sakura pulled Sasuke to her in an embrace. Burying her face in his shoulder, the girl fell asleep, being rocked back and forth by Sasuke.

* * *

The next day went by as usual, except most everybody took notice of Shikamaru and Ino's distance and Sasuke and Sakura's closeness. Well, they were close until Sakura heard the little rumors around school. "Did you hear that the Haruno bitch slept with Neji?" or "Neji took advantage of that beautiful angel." At first she suspected Neji had spread it, but then again he was still red from embarrassment so he wouldn't have said anything. Then the more she thought, the more she suspected Sasuke of spreading it. It was a logical conclusion and she needed to speak with him.

Meeting up with him at his locker later in the afternoon. "Sasuke? What the hell were you thinking!" she screamed, slamming the boy against his blue locker. "What are you talking about?" he asked lazily. She narrowed her green eyes that were glowing with rage as she hissed, "Don't play dumb! You spread the rumor about me and Neji!" Sasuke straightened and rubbed down his black hair. "I don't have time for this," he grumbled stuffing his hands in his midnight blue hoodie. She frowned watching him go. "Sakura?" the pink haired girl turned to the source of the voice. Ino stood there, books in hand, as she glanced her friend up and down. Sakura looked at her tiredly and motioned the girl opposite her to continue talking. "You're coming tonight, right?" The green eyed girl thought for a moment then said, "Yeah. I'll be there." Ino nodded and smiled. To celebrate her seventeenth birthday, Ino's cousin got a fake I.D. for all of Ino's close and new friends. It was dangerous and if they got caught they'd be in big but none of them cared right now, except the Hyuuga's, who were willing enough to go but not touch alcohol. Ino walked on and stopped beside Sakura. "Oh, yeah, you should apologize to Sasuke. He didn't spread it. Your father came down to the school to keep you and the pretty-boy away from each other. Ami and her gang 'The Heartbreakers' overheard and started it. So take my advice and apologize." As Ino walked away, the books in Sakura's hands slowly slipped out of her grasp…

To be continued…

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, I hope you liked this chapter and want some more of it. It's kind of getting down and dirty in the next chapter. And my next update may be either Naruto's b-day (Oct. 10th) of mine (Oct. 11th) so I hope you all read and review. Love you all. Later days…

Sweet Bliss


	5. Alcohol is Not Your Friend

A Day In life

By: Sweet Bliss

Summary: Sakura, seventeen year old girl going to a new school, just can't help falling for the wrong people. First her cute science partner, Gaara, nicknamed "Panda-boy" by her inner self, turned toward the evilness and went out with Ami. Then she got caught in her room making out with Hyuuga Neji. Now she has a fan club filled to the brim with guys. And her hot literature teacher just doesn't seem to notice her!

…….

Pairings for the "Effect": SasuSaku, SasuIno, NejiTen, NejiSaku, GaaAmi (don't ask), GaaSaku, InoShika, ShikaTema, NaruHina, LeeSaku (one-sided), ItaSaku (one-sided; crush)

………………………………...

Chapter Five: Alcohol is Not Your Friend

………………………………...

Ten-Ten shut her locker door gently, careful not to knock off the pictures on the side. Shifting the books from her right hand to her left, she dug into her pocket for her car keys. Without realizing it, she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry… Neji," Ten-Ten said looking up at the person. He stooped to the ground to help pick up the books they dropped. The brunette girl thought back to this morning in the bathroom where some girl with lopsided hair was talking about Neji and Sakura. It wasn't like she believed it at first, but then more people starting talking and it really got to her.

"Neji? Did you really go to Sakura's home yesterday?" the girl asked hesitantly. Silence followed and Neji had a shocked/thoughtful look upon his face. He was about to answer when she cut him off, "Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Before the tears could fall from her face she ran off, leaving one of her folders behind.

The Hyuuga boy looked at the white folder and opened it. A sheet of simple, white paper lay in one of the pockets. There was a note on the back of the paper. It read: "I don't know if I'm going to give this to you yet. There are so many things running about my head right now, and you'd be surprised to know they were all about you, Neji. I know you probably wouldn't say the same about me, seeming as though I'm just a nobody. I just needed to tell you and if you don't feel the same about me I hope we can remain friends. Your friend, Ten-Ten." Turning the paper over he looked at the picture on it. It was a painting of a night sky and there in the center of it was him. White eyes glanced over the picture before putting it back into the folder.

* * *

The pink haired teenager walked down the empty sidewalk to her light haired friend's house. Ino said to come over and help her get ready then they'd go. For some reason, though, she couldn't keep her mind off Sasuke and focus on the party. It was driving her insane. She had already talked things over with Neji, and they cleared up the whole mess, they'd just talk it over with their friends later. But Sasuke had avoided her since the confrontation and whenever she wanted to apologize he'd start talking to someone, even if he didn't know who it was. She'd tell him tonight.

Knocking softly on the door, she crossed her arms waiting for her friend to answer. Ino's head popped out shortly afterwards, flashing the green eyed girl a bright smile. "C'mon, 'Kura, you can't wear that to where we're going!" A slim hand grabbed hold of Sakura's and dragged her inside the empty house. Ino's parents were on a business trip, so they had no idea as to where Ino and her friends were going. But everyone promised to look out for each other so everything was going to be fine.

Ino threw out a few skirts and tops once they were in her room. Ino picked an orange halter top and black mini skirt for herself and handed Sakura a red spaghetti strap shirt and white pleated skirt. "Perfect. Now we better leave. We're meeting everyone at the bar where my cousin will give us the IDs, okay?" Ino explained to her friend as they headed out the door.

* * *

"I never pegged Sasuke to be the goody-two-shoes type," Kiba stated raking a hand through his disheveled brown hair. Sakura turned to him and snapped, "Shut it! He's probably running late." The dog-boy raised his hands in defeat and started talking to his bug loving friend, Shino. Neji leaned against the wall beside Rock Lee, looking bored, "Let's just go in now. This is boring waiting for the no-show." Green eyes glared at the dark haired Hyuuga and when Ino noticed she said, "Yeah, we'll go inside. We'll call him in a few minutes."

Taking one look around the bar, Sakura immediately regretted coming here. Already her friends went in opposite directions leaving her beside the door. Walking passed the drunken men on bar stools she flinched when one of them pulled on her arm jerking her onto the man. "Where the hell is my lap dance, girlie?" The old man said running his fingers along the girl's spine. She slapped the man, and made her way into the crowd, looking for the light haired friend of hers.

Naruto and Kiba were yelling and making bets on who could drink the most. Neji stood protectively beside Hinata, sending glares in every guy who dared to look at her. Choji was already shoveling food into his mouth and flirting with a random waitress. Shino looked like he was begging for help as Rock Lee kept talking about the power of youth. Ten-Ten sat in a corner talking happily with some guy. Shikamaru then bumped into her, "Hey, Sakura, have you seen Ino?" The pink haired teen then told him that was who she was looking for. Their faces paled when they neared a back entrance and heard a scream.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled as she ran out the door. Her friend was cowering in a small ball. Her clothes were slightly torn. Sakura lowered herself to the ground and hugged her friend, who was shivering either in fear or from the cold. Shikamaru took his jacket off hastily and placed it over the girl's shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ino," Shikamaru comforted, lifting the girl off the ground. He then turned to the other girl and ordered her to tell the others to leave immediately. She told Naruto first, then spread it to the Hyuugas, Choji and Rock Lee told the others.

Shikamaru shifted Ino in his arms, the girl was still shaking uncontrollably and was whimpering in his grip every time he passed some strange person in the bar. "I'll take her home," the brunette cradling her offered. Sakura shook her head and said, "Her parents aren't home." Hinata walked up to them and spoke up, "She can spend the night with me until her parents come back." Neji tried to take her into his own arms, but Ino held onto Shikamaru tighter. "I'll carry her to your house," the teen said softly. Sakura waved goodbye to everyone else, after declining Rock Lee and Naruto's offers to walk her home.

* * *

She opened the door to her house, later that night,and took off her (Sasuke's) black jacket. Walking into the kitchen, after smelling the aroma of her favorite meal, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight. Standing there was a middle aged woman with short brown hair and grey-blue eyes was at her mother's stove, using her mother's pans, in her mother's apron. And who was beside her cooking and laughing? Her father. "Good, you're home, Sakura. Meet your soon-to-be mother, Setsuna Mitarashi," her father introduced smiling brightly. Sakura backed away from them. Tears formed in her eyes when the soft orbs spotted the diamond engagement ring on the lady's finger.

Turning on her heel, she grabbed the jacket and slammed the door. Stomping her way down the street, she found a worn out bar that wasn't overly crowded. She thanked her luck for not throwing away her I.D. Sitting down in an empty corner of the bar she got herself a regular beer and sipped it. It was bitter to taste but she gulped more down her dry throat. "Excuse me, Miss, but we're closing now. You'll have to leave," the bartender said cleaning up the mess on the counter. She grabbed the bottle and made her way out of the door.

* * *

Taking sip after sip, the bottle was now half way empty, and the pink haired girl was staggering. Her vision was blurry and she had no clue where she was going. Bumping into someone, the bottle dropped from her hand and shattered onto the ground, spilling the contents within it. "Damn it!" she cursed, eyes glancing down at the mess. "Sakura, you're drunk?" she looked up and met onyx eyes with her jade ones. She shook her head, speech slurring, "I'm nosh drunk, I'm jush not shober." Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward and picked the girl up. After much struggling Sakura calmed down and fell asleep in her friend's arms.

* * *

The black haired boy awoke to the sound of rustling sheets. He cracked open his right eye and stared at the girl. Her shirt was rather revealing and he couldn't take his eyes away from her chest. He wasn't normally a pervert, that was Naruto's job, but something about her right now was just calling out to him. _'Damn hormones,'_ he thought turning onto his side, hiding the blush that spread across his cheeks. _'You're going out with Ino, Sasuke. You're not supposed to be checking out your girlfriend's best friend. Even if she's incredibly hot with a killer ass, nice legs, and a chest to die for,'_ his thoughts really did creep him out sometimes. "Sasuke, are you awake?" she asked, her voice soft and silent. He turned back around, now that she had disturbed his sleep. "What time is it?" he asked groggily. He turned to look at the blue alarm clock. It read 3:00 a.m. Sasuke groaned and stared at the girl as if she were crazy. She was already laying beside him, snuggling into his covers. "What are you doing now, Sakura?" he grumbled closing his eyes. "My head hurt and I didn't like it in there," she answered, yawning and stretching. She closed her eyes and absent-mindedly put her arm across his chest. He thought nothing of it and drifted off to sleep.

Tossing and turning in the bed, Sasuke woke up, black hair sticking up everywhere ( not that it wasn't normal) and clothes a mess. He turned to the figure beside him to find the spot blank and cold. _'She must've gotten up when I was moving around,'_ he thought remembering his dream. His pale face turned red at the instant replay of it. Puberty was taking a toll for the worst giving him all kinds of dirty images. For the past few nights he'd been having 'inappropriate' dreams about the cherry blossom. And this one was worse. He ran a pale hand through his raven colored hair and sighed. Getting up he went downstairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

Hearing laughter inside he stopped beside the doorframe and listened in on their conversation. "I can't believe this little boy is Sasuke! This is so cute!" he heard the guest squeal. He smirked upon hearing all the compliments he was secretly given. "And this was the day you, Naruto, and Sasuke went on that field trip to a pumpkin patch. You three came here and tried carving them," Mikoto said smiling fondly at the memory. He waited a few more minutes before hearing Sakura speak once more, "Do you want me to go and wake him up?" This was the perfect moment to make a grand entrance. He walked in slumping and tiredly. "Good morning, Sasuke!" Sakura greeted happily. Sasuke yawned and opened the fridge and making a disgusted face before closing it again. "Hi." Okay so it wasn't a nice way of wishing someone a pleasant morning but at least he said something. "Sweetie, Sakura made us some breakfast this morning," the dark haired lady said, taking out plates from the cabinet she smiled softly at her son. The dark-haired teen glanced at the bacon and eggs then at Sakura.

Underneath the table, Sakura's fingers were crossed. Mikoto had already told her about her friend's meal skipping routine and how he'd already went down a size in clothes. Her eyes widened as she watched him put some eggs and two pieces of bacon on hit plate. Sitting down across from her, he lifted a brow as she continued to watch him carefully, "Can't I eat without you staring at me like I'm a crazed nut who committed murder." The pink haired seventeen year old quickly took her eyes off him and stared at her own food. Mikoto looked at her watch and frowned, "I've got to get to work now. Sakura stay as long as you want. And Sasuke be polite!" The green eyed teen watched the lady quickly exit and shut the door.

Sakura turned to her friend and asked, "What do you want to do?" Sasuke shrugged swallowing the food. She got up out of the chair and dragged Sasuke out of the kitchen. Tripping over her own feet she fell onto the couch with Sasuke tumbling after her. "Ow," Sakura moaned rubbing her head. "My moughts exactly," Sasuke's muffled reply came. Sakura looked down to find Sasuke's face on her chest and her legs wrapped around him pinning him in place. She quickly broke away from him, her face turning a deep shade of red. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke," the seventeen year old apologized drooping her head. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Sasuke stammered, "I-It's alright." Silence invaded the room and the two secretly loathed the stupid quietness of it all. "This is stupid. Let's do something!" the girl whined.

She closed her eyes trying to think and then decided to call Hinata to ask about Ino's condition. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number. "Hey, Hinata, how's Ino?" Sakura asked and placed the Hyuuga on speaker phone. The shy reply came out silently and the two had to strain to hear it, "Shikamaru had to stay, too. She wouldn't let go of him." Sakura could imagine how frightened her friend was last night. "Well, can I talk to him or her?" The two waited for a second before hearing Shikamaru's voice. "Hey, Sakura, Ino is doing fine. She fell asleep a few hours ago after crying her eyes out…" His voice trailed off and Sasuke decided to speak up, "What the hell happened to Ino last night?" His question was met with silence from the brunette and the pink haired girl. Finally, Shikamaru chose to answer, "Ino was raped last night at the bar. She wouldn't talk to anyone and wouldn't allow Neji to take her to his home to stay with him and Hinata. She's been attached to me ever since. And… she said last night that… never mind. Bye."

Soft jade eyes landed on the boy who's face had gone extremely pale. His onyx orbs were unreadable at the moment and his fists were tightly clenched. "Did anything… happen to you?" That was not the response she had thought of but she quickly dismissed the thought of him caring for her. She was about to tell him about the man who had pulled her onto him but then shook the question off with, "No, if they did you would've heard about it on the news." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and she flinched under his steely gaze. He shook her by the shoulders and asked again, "Are you sure no one touched you?" Her jade eyes enlarged when his obsidian orbs flickered red. "Some guy might've touched me but I got away, Sasuke. Now calm down," She told him. His eyes went to normal and he let go. Sakura flashed him a smile and said, "See? I'm okay. I'll kick their asses if they mess with me!" He smirked at her announcement and then furrowed his brows. Out-of-the-blue he then said, "If you think about it, Shikamaru really has a thing for blondes." Raising a delicate brow, the cherry blossom hit her friend with a pillow. "You're an idiot."

* * *

Naruto wrote down a new pattern for his drum and smiled at his piece. He really should start a band. All he has to do is get some members. Sasuke, was a great writer, could sing and play bass. The blonde himself could play both drums and electric guitar, and he could sing. Shikamaru could play lead guitar and back-up sing. And from his special source (being Hinata) Neji could play guitar, too. The icy blue eyed boy smiled and dialed the three boys' cell phone numbers. "Hey, Sasuke, meet me tomorrow at the school's old gym." After hanging up, he told the other two boys the same thing he told his best friend.

* * *

Ino awoke on a bed other than her own and immediately screamed. Shikamaru rushed into the room, skidding to a halt before he ran into the book shelf against the wall. "A-are you okay, Ino?" he asked breathlessly and Ino hugged the pillow tight against herself. "Where am I?" Shikamaru stood up straight and sat down on the bed beside his friend. "Your at Hinata's house. Hinata invited you to stay here while your parents are gone." The blonde nodded and hesitantly placed her head on Shikamaru's shoulder. Her sky blue eyes filled with tears as she remembered last night's events. "Shikamaru, what will happen if I end up pregnant?" The brunette sat silent for a minute and then responded, "Then I'll help you raise the baby." Ino smiled sadly and hugged the brunette.

* * *

He tried calling her home numerous times but all he got was the answering machine. He threw the phone across the room and didn't mind that it broke. Ten-Ten wasn't the type to get mad easily, is what he assumed, but when she was she really held a grudge. He wished he wasn't so smart in math and science and that Sakura was sitting on the other side of the room. Neji didn't have anything against Sakura for asking for help, he did however blame her for the kiss. Then again he could have easily told her to stop the whole time, so he was partially to blame. A knock on the door knocked him out of his silent blaming. He answered it to be greeted by the bunned brunette, Ten-Ten. Her chocolate colored eyes avoided his pearl orbs as she requested to speak with Ino and Hinata. He allowed her entry and he closed the door after she stepped foot into the foyer. "They're in Hinata's room. This way," He motioned for to follow him and when they reached his room he stopped and informed, "Her room is the next one down and, Ten-Ten, thanks." The girl looked confused then she spotted the sketch she'd drawn Neji. Before she could say anything, he had closed the door with a soft clicking sound.

* * *

Sakura opened the shower door and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around herself, her foot made contact with the cool, wooden floor. She jerked on the door to find it was locked. "Sasuke! The door is locked!" She cried out and in a few minutes the door opened. "Hey, Sakura…" his voice trailed off as he took one look at the girl. He accidentally let go of the door and didn't realize it shut on them until it clicked shut. He turned and twisted the door until he gave up. "Oh, crap, it really is locked," Sasuke stated slowly, afraid to look at the girl that was clad in a towel only. Well, his plan would've worked if she hadn't stood beside him and tried herself to open the door.

She sighed and leaned against the white wall of the bathroom. The towel really didn't cover up much and she was turning red from his staring. "This is… awkward," Sasuke pointed out the obvious. Sakura nodded and sat down on the bathtub's edge. She avoided his eyes every time they landed on her.

Tugging at the collar of his shirt, he started fidgeting from nervousness. This was like that one book his old perverted teacher, Hatake Kakashi, had given him for his sixteenth birthday. Having a life size version of it happening, and him and Sakura starring in the scene made him… how shall we put this? Horny. He kneeled in front of her and closed his eyes. Man, this is what he got from hanging out with Naruto and Kakashi for so long. "Maybe we should try kicking the door down," Sakura suggested staring at the door. Sasuke shrugged and stood up. He kicked a few times and then sighed. "This is no- Ah!" He leaned against the door and the door finally gave way and slammed against the ground.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked, bending down to check on the raven haired boy. "Yeah," he groaned, his back ached from the impact. She offered a hand and tried pulling him up, which was difficult since she was holding up the towel. Once he was up, Sakura excused herself to the guest room to change into some clothes. Sasuke nodded and went off into the kitchen.

Sakura hadn't brought any clothes with her, which sucked, but she was thankful Mikoto wore the same size as her and had given her some clothes to wear. She slipped on the red t-shirt and blue jean pants and glanced over her reflection. "Sasuke, let's go see Ino!" She called out of the room and after hearing a reply of 'yeah' she smiled. Ino would feel better with the comfort of Sasuke. She hoped…

****

To be continued…

………………………………...

A/N: Here's this chapter ( Got it out faster than expected)! Hope you like it ( I don't like it that much but I tried!) ! Yeah, Sasuke is a naughty, naughty boy. He always ends up seeing more than he should, doesn't he? That's why we love him though! And yay! My birthday is a few days from now! I'll probably be the only person who wishes myself happy birthday (sad isn't it? Everyone's forgotten!) Well, hope you liked. Read and Review! Love you all!

Sweet Bliss


	6. Senses Fail

A Day in Life

By: Sweet Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

………

Chapter 6: Senses Fail

………

"Ino!" the girl with the dark colored hair called to her blond friend who was huddled up in the sheets on the bed. Ino mumbled something and Hinata took it as a sign to continue, "Sakura and Sasuke are here to visit." Ino sat up immediately and cerulean eyes filled with tears. "Let them in," she said hesitantly and waited for the two to enter.

Sakura rushed over to her and flung her arms around the blonde. "Are you doing better?" the pink haired girl asked quickly. The light haired girl nodded and avoided Sasuke's gaze. "Sakura? Can I speak to Sasuke alone for a little while?" Ino croaked out softly, eyes letting loose salty drops of water from her eyes. Letting go of Ino, Sakura turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. The light haired girl looked at her boyfriend. Inhaling deeply, she softly spoke…

* * *

Sakura leaned against the wall fiddling with her cell phone. She just got text messaged from Naruto saying about bringing her video camera and go to the gym later in the week. She wondered why but he didn't explain. Sighing softly she closed her eyes ignoring the screams and shouts in the next room. It seemed like everyone was here, but Naruto and the people they hadn't known well, and listening in on Sasuke and Ino's conversation. "Leave them alone," she groaned opening her eyes a bit glance at the crowd. The only person not listening in, excluding her, was Shikamaru. He had something about it being too troublesome, but in his opinion breathing was too troublesome.

They all moved away from the door when they heard something break followed by 'that bastard' and a cry of 'Sasuke, stop it'. The door was jerked forcefully open by Sasuke and he stormed out. Ten-Ten looked over at Shikamaru for help but he ignored them and his eyes remained shut. Hinata moved aside, scared of the angry Uchiha, and hid behind Neji. The green eyed girl of the group glanced at Ino's door and Sasuke's departure. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru could hopefully calm down Sasuke because right now she had to comfort Ino.

* * *

"I told him what happened and he just flipped!" Ino cried into the pillow. The girl's furrowed their brows and then Ten-Ten rubbed Ino's back soothingly. "And he understood my reason for breaking up with him. I guess we really never were the sort of people to get together. We see each other as more of a friend-friend relationship. But he swore that if he found the man he'd make him pay," Ino said thoughtfully.

For some reason, a part of Sakura seemed happy that the two weren't together anymore. It could've been that Sasuke was way too angst-ridden for Ino's bubbly aura or, this she thought was absurd, she didn't want anyone with Sasuke other than herself… "S-S-Sakura?" The said girl blinked and found herself eye-to-eye with Hinata. "Huh?" Ino held a telephone out to her and said, "It's for you."

Sakura excused herself into the hallway and greeted the person on the other line. She then frowned at the person on the line. "Haruno Sakura, why the hell did you not come home last night? Are you hanging around that Hyuuga girl's sex-craving cousin? I want you home now! You had your mother and I worried!" The man might have said more but the phone cut off when it made contact with the ground. He was referring to that woman as her _mother_. What kind of father was he! Shikamaru bent and picked up the broken phone and muttered, "You might want to go check on Uchiha. I'll cover for you with your dad." How had he known it was her dad? She then remembered not telling her father about going to Ino's house in sixth grade and that she heard him all the way from the next room. Thanking Shikamaru quickly she sped out the door.

* * *

Looking for Sasuke gave the cherry blossom time to ponder on the people she knew as friends. Each of their personalities were different and so were their looks. Of the girl's, Hinata had the large white eyes that could drive one insane. Ten-Ten had an awesome pair of legs and then Ino had killer assets. What did Sakura have? A wide forehead that stood out and was the first thing people noticed when they met her. Slumping her shoulders, Sakura came to the conclusion as to why she didn't attract Itachi. She just needed to be more appealing by flaunting what little she had.

"MY FAIR CHERRY BLOSSOM!" At the sound of the voice she spun around to meet the ever-so-sweet Rock Lee. "Hi, Lee!" She greeted beaming at the boy. He took her hand in his and begged, "Although I do not deserve to have your presence near me, I would like to ask you to come with me to the golf course as a friendly date?" The girl thought it through and then said yes. Maybe Lee would listen to her and help her with her guy problems.

* * *

Hinata shifted her hands in her pockets and adjusted her clothes. A slim finger pressed the doorbell and met Shikamaru's grandfather. "Um… hello Mr. Nara. Is Naruto home?" The old, wrinkled man smiled and moved aside and answered, "His room is down the hall and on the right." She followed his directions and when she neared the door she knocked timidly.

Naruto poked his out of the door, bumping his forehead against Hinata's chin. Rubbing his head Naruto smiled sheepishly at his friend. "Hey, Hinata, what are you doing here?" The girl looked down at her feet, her face turning pink. "Shikamaru asked me to give you something," she replied taking the piece of crinkled paper out of her coat pocket. Opening it, Naruto scanned over the contents within it and smiled. Pumping his fist up in the air, he startled the shy Hyuuga as he pulled her into an embrace. "This is so great, Hinata! Shikamaru has just agreed to joining me, your cousin, and the Uchiha bastard in a band!" Patting his back for a job well done she didn't expect the kiss he planted on her pale cheek.

Naruto seemed to notice his action and let go of the girl. "Sorry," he apologized taking interest in his feet. Hinata shook her head and reassured, "I-it's okay, Naruto. Y-you were just happy with the information you were given from Shikamaru." The blonde boy stared at the Hyuuga girl. He loved the way she sounded when she spoke. The mix of formality, politeness, shyness, and a touch of immaturity suited his friend. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled at her causing her to turn pink. This might've been the first girl that interested him to no end and instead of persuading her into his bed, like most other girls he'd met at his old school, he just wanted her to sit and talk with him. "Hinata, would like to celebrate with me at your restaurant of choice?" Naruto asked bowing slightly. Hinata nodded her head vigorously earning a small chuckle from Naruto. "Can we eat at the little noodle bar ?" Blue eyes locked onto milky white ones as he grinned from ear to ear. "It's a date!"

* * *

Sasuke plugged the chord into the amp and fixed the knobs to make the sound he wanted. The raven haired boy laid down on his bed, guitar in hand, and plucked away on the strings. He hadn't done this in a year and if he knew Naruto well, which he did, Sasuke was sure the fox boy was planning something. His hand brushed over a black notebook and he lifted it up. He had started writing his thoughts and feelings in this book since he was fourteen. Now seventeen, he had three years of thoughts and perspectives for everyday of his life. He sat up, picking up the pen on his table, letting the ink flow over the planes of white staining the white with black. After several minutes he looked at the first lines of his work.

/I walk this lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where goes

But it's only me and I walk alone/

He frowned. His thoughts were too angst-ridden. No one wonder people called him an ice cube. Flipping through the pages of his supposed journal, he read each sentence in and came up with a whole new meaning for each of them. Furrowing his brows as he read and turned page after page, he realized that for three years the only thing he wrote about was Haruno Sakura. It wasn't that he was in love with her or anything he had reassured himself over and over again. The girl was just far too annoying to get out of his head.

* * *

"C'mon, Lee," Sakura called out as Lee swung the golf club, watching the white golf ball fly off into the distance. Sakura clapped and ran to the teenaged boy who was a replica of their band teacher. "Great job," she congratulated handing him the water bottle. Lee nodded his head spilling some of the liquid. "Do you want to go out to talk for a little while, Sakura?" Lee asked calling the cherry blossom by her real name instead of one of his nicknames. Sakura agreed and walked alongside the boy.

"So the problem is Itachi won't notice me," Sakura explained going over her whole situation. They had already come to terms that maybe they should stay friends, even though Lee was a little crestfallen because of the news. Now Sakura thought of him as one of the girls and told him everything. Cocking his head to the side, the boy with a bowl cut smiled saying, "If he doesn't notice a sweet cherry blossom like you, then I don't think he really deserves you now does he?" Sakura thought for a moment and suddenly her cup of hot cocoa was surprisingly interesting. Sighing, Lee said with the deepest sincerity, "Listen to me. This Itachi guy is a total waste of time. It sounds like a crush to me, and trust me, I know how it feels to have a crush on someone who doesn't feel the same. Maybe you should wait and your knight in shining armor will come to your rescue. Look for the one who will make you happy. The one you don't have to work hard to please. The person who will love each and every second no matter what you look like. Because if you try and hide from it, that one person just might fall for someone else." Sakura flung her arms around the boy and thanked him softly.

"Goodbye, Lee, thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to take it to heart," Sakura bid the boy farewell as she entered her home. Should she really give up on Itachi? Was he really a waste of time? Dropping her bag on the floor she walked into the living room. There was her father making out with that Setsuna woman. "Hi, Dad, has it come to the part where you two will have sex and never see each other again? I was taught that those kinds of things were wrong," Sakura chastised mockingly. Setsuna immediately tried to cover herself up and Sakura's father glared at his daughter. "Don't you dare talk to me that way! I can put you out on the streets like that!" The middle-aged man snapped his fingers to suggest how fast he could kick his only child out. "Fine go ahead! I'm out of here!" Sakura ran upstairs and threw some clothes into her suitcase. Glancing around the room she picked up a few sentimental items and stuffed them into her bag.

Storming out of the house she ignored her father's threats. They were meaningless. Her life was meaningless. Dropping her things, she took out a knife and grabbed a handful of rose petal hair in her hand. Her mom used to brag on her hair and the woman loved it long. Her hair was the only thing left of her mother but now she didn't want any remembrance. Quickly slicing through the pink locks she squeezed her eyes shut, pictures of her mother flashed before her and the broken girl let the tears fall for the first time in years.

* * *

Sasuke admitted that rain was a good thing. He liked it's darkness, coldness, sorrows, everything about it. Yes, he knew he was being pessimistic but then again he really didn't care. His mom was in the next room making coffee so she would be able to get some work done, but it really wouldn't help. He clicked off the TV and leaned against the armrest. There was nothing to do. Number one, it was past nine o' clock. Number two, it was raining. Closing his eyes he sighed. Nothing good was ever happening.

A knock on the door disturbed his little nap and he groggily opened the door. A pair of glossed green eyes met his. A black cap sat on her head and tried, and failed, to cover her delicate face. "C-can I stay with you, Sasuke? I have no where else to go," the small girl croaked. Mikoto Uchiha came into the room and took one look at Sakura and pulled her inside. Sasuke's onyx orbs were still wide with shock. Her pink locks were misaligned and butchered poorly. "What happened, honey? Sasuke go get her some of your old clothes and let her wear them," Mikoto ordered. Doing as he was told, Sasuke ran up the stairs and pulled out some clothes.

* * *

Sakura wrapped the quilt tighter around her almost naked body. Mikoto turned to her and asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Green eyes avoided the gaze of the older woman and she shook her head no. Mikoto smiled warmly and pulled out something in a drawer. "Hold still," she instructed taking strands of pink hair in her hand. She snipped the hair and tried her best to make it even. "There. You look so pretty." Sakura blushed and lowered her head. Sasuke came into the room and handed the articles of clothing to his mom. "Sasuke, turn around for a second." Turning around he sighed, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her almost naked before. But if his mom knew, well let's just see he'd bee a pile of mush on the floor.

Sakura walked past him after she was dressed, and Sasuke had to smirk at how cute she looked in his clothes. The shirt was slightly falling off of her and the pants were baggy on the small body she had. "I'm going to finish some work then I'll try and dry your clothes off. You just go to bed," Mikoto said hugging the girl. Sakura nodded and walked up the stairs after Sasuke.

He admitted she was like a lost puppy following him everywhere. He could understand Ino acting like this now towards people, but Sakura really had no reason to be so… clingy. "Can I sleep by you, Sasuke?" she had asked a little above a whisper. He closed his eyes trying to block the image of her shaking and scared. "S-sure." He could not believe he just said that. He started to pull his stuff off the bed but a small hand found its way on top of his. He stared at a face that could only belong to an angel as she spoke softly, "Please, sleep by me." Something must've been wrong with him. He found himself giving into this girl's every whim.

Sliding in beside Sasuke, Sakura 'snuggled' closer and placed her head on top of his chest. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked grouchily, he was growing uncomfortable already. Sakura raised her head and smiled at him. "My father threatened to kick me out when I caught him and that new woman of his making-out!" He raised a nicely shaped brow and he thought that she was bragging about being kicked out. Her smile drooped and she said, venom dripping with every word, "That idiot even called 'Little Mrs. Perfect' my mom. I left of my own free will and I'm glad because he's going to marry her and try to replace my mom."

She dropped her head back down on the pillow and grinned. "I don't think I'm in love, if you'd even call it that, with Itachi anymore. Rock Lee and I talked it over a while ago." Now it was Sasuke's turn to smile- rather smirk- at the news. She turned to her side to face him. She leaned her face in towards his and whispered, "Lee said that Itachi didn't deserve me." Leaning in closer to the cherry blossom Sasuke murmured, "I think I agree with thick eyebrows on that one." If it wasn't dark in the room they could see a hint of a blush on both of the teen's faces. "Goodnight, Sasuke," Sakura said turning away from the boy. "Night."

* * *

Hinata smiled at the boy who held her hand in his. "That was so much fun, wasn't it, Hinata?" The blond teen asked spinning around to look her in the eye. "Y-yes," she answered truthfully, a smile graced her soft features. Naruto smiled and leaned in placing his forehead on hers. "D-do you want to come over o-one day, Naruto?" Hinata asked averting her gaze elsewhere. Naruto smiled and pecked her cheek and replied, "I'd love to come over." The white eyed girl's facial features brightened as she hugged him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and smiled. He definitely was planning on starting a steady relationship with her. This time he'd try not to mess things up. The fox-like boy leaned in to her face, his breath tickling her pale skin, and closed his eyes. Feeling her lips on his own, Naruto mentally patted himself on his back for a job well done. "Goodnight, Naruto," the Hyuuga girl bid her boyfriend farewell. She smiled when she entered her home and heard the boy celebrating outside.

"Where were you?" Neji asked sitting in a dining chair. "I was w-with Naruto," she answered, fiddling with her fingers. Her cousin walked up to her and warned, "Don't get yourself hurt." Hinata nodded avoiding her cousin's intense gaze. Neji smiled softly at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm happy for you." Hinata's eyes locked with her cousin's as she flung her arms around her cousin, thanking him for allowing her to hang out with Naruto.

* * *

………_tbc_………

**

* * *

**

A/N: Here's you a fluffy chapter filled to the brim with NaruHina and SasuSaku. Here's a few notes for you:

1.) Naruto is Shikamaru's adopted brother and they live with the grandparents of Shika .

2.) Kakashi will appear soon

3.) Naruto is starting a band with Neji, Sasuke, and Shika

4.) Sasuke is getting a little perverted in this story

5.) Ino might be pregnant and Shikamaru is getting a little over-protective

6.) Naruto is meeting the guys in the next chapter for their little band thing-a-ma-bob

And then here are a few random questions I want to ask you:

1.) Is the rating T suitable for the actual story

2.) Should I change anything about this story and the pairings

3.) Do you have any suggestions for my story

4.) Do you have any rants and complaints about this story

5.) Do you want me to continue

Happy B-day to Naruto and ME! Okay read and review! Love you all!

Sweet Bliss


	7. Jealous Thoughts

A Day in Life

By: Sweet Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'…' lyrics

'…' thoughts

………

Chapter 7: Jealous Thoughts

………

Uzumaki Naruto had done a few stupid things in his seventeen years of life. Make that a lot. He'd regretted everyone later though, especially after a hangover. But this time it wasn't a mistake. He was sure that he wanted to do this. It was as if he was starting over his life and everything was going right so far. His date with Hyuuga Hinata, this band thing, all the friends he'd made already.

Fixing the collar of his orange button-up shirt, Naruto smiled at his band mates. Shikamaru, Neji, and… wait where the hell was Sasuke? "Naruto, where's Uchiha?" The pearl eyed boy asked noticing the absence of their vocalist. "I dunno. Let's go set up and wait for a few minutes," the bouncy blond said grabbing the boy's guitar cases. Shikamaru gave a small smile at the blonde's enthusiasm and stuffed his hands in the pockets of the pants he wore.

* * *

Sasuke groaned rolling over in his bed. Opening his eyes slowly he scanned the room yawning. Everything seemed to be in place. Turning his black eyes to the girl beside him, he moved closer to her. She smelled like strawberries which kind of made him smirk. Sakura buried herself deeper into the pillow smiling in her slumber. "Sakura?" he whispered in her ear waiting patiently for her to open her eyes. "Hmm?" the girl asked waking up from her sleep yawning. Sitting up, Sasuke smirked down at her. "Get up," the raven haired boy ordered getting up out of the bed. Well, he tried…

What came over her? She had knocked the boy back onto the bed beside her. His head was now laying in her lap and the endless pools of black he called eyes stared up at her completely confused. "Do we have to get up?" she whined cocking her head to the side innocently. Sasuke smirked and answered sarcastically, "No, Sakura, we're gonna stay in _my_bed and sleep because we have no lives." Sakura must have not caught the sarcasm or just plain ignored it because she nodded her head vigorously. The black haired teen rolled his eyes and gave in, just a couple of minutes. **_'as Shikamaru would put it… I'm whipped,'_ **Sasuke thought, mentally kicking himself for being stupid. But come on! She was cute sitting in his bed like that. When strands of her new hair cut fell into her face, she brushed them behind her ear, which made butterflies appear in Sasuke's stomach.

Taking his chances, he slowly lifted his face closer to Sakura's before his lips lightly brushed against her cheek. He pulled back to see her reaction and was shocked to find her face become ten shades of red. Whatever happened to not kissing a bastard? Smiling warmly at her friend, Sakura pushed Sasuke's head back down onto her lap where she messed with his silky, raven locks. Sasuke yawned and closed his eyes enjoying the time he was spending with the cherry blossom.

* * *

Walking silently through the empty dirt path, no words were exchanged between the three girls. Ino had her arms folded over her chest, slightly leading the way, and she kept her eyes glued on the path before her. Ten-Ten was kicking rocks and Hinata twiddled her fingers together trying to think of something to say. "H-how much longer until we reach S-Sakura's home?" Hinata asked, her voice slightly above a whisper which irritated Ino to no end. "Just a few more minutes. And please try to talk louder and not stutter. You sound stupid when you talk like that," Ino said irritably. Nodding, the Hyuuga teen followed along, her head down, staring at her feet. Feeling a tug on her hand, the pearl eyed girl looked through the clearing to see a snow white house with ivy growing along the sides of it. "We're here!" Ino announced smiling brightly. Ten-Ten sighed, they'd been walking for who knew how long and her feet were getting tired.

Knocking on the door, the three girls could hear the faint echo throughout the house. A few seconds later, a gruff old man, who looked like he hadn't shaved in a while, answered the door. His eyes narrowed upon them and he inquired, "Where's my daughter? She better not be off with that Hyuuga boy." There was so much venom in his voice when he said the word 'Hyuuga' that Hinata bowed her head ashamed. Sensing this, the light haired girl with baby blue eyes took up for her friend saying, "Neji is a very sweet guy. He'd never take advantage of Sakura or anyone else. And we're very sorry to disturb you, but we were looking for Sakura just now." Mr. Haruno leaned against the doorframe and sighed. Moving aside, he motioned with his hands for them to come in. "I think I know where she is," the middle aged man said, picking up the phone he dialed a number Ino recognized right away.

While waiting for someone to answer, the cherry blossom's father explained, "When she was little, Sakura and her mother visited the Uchihas all the time. Then when the girl got mad at us she'd say she was running away to live with her 'boyfriend' as she put it." The Yamanaka smiled, this was a good way to blackmail Sakura one day.

* * *

"Hello," Sasuke answered picking up the phone that lay in his bedroom floor. His onyx orbs landed on the sleeping figure on his bed which made him smirk a little. "Yeah, Sakura's here," he replied into the phone as he saw Sakura shift and open her jade eyes. Yawning she stretched and asked, "Who is it?" Sasuke handed her the phone and mouthed that it was her father.

"Hi, dad," she greeted sourly. Running her finger along the stitches in the quilt she listened to her father. Looking at the calendar, she remembered Naruto's little message to meet at the school gym today. "Tell them to meet at the Konoha High's gym in a few minutes, kay? Bye." Clicking the off button on the phone she searched the room for her raven haired friend only to find he had already left the room. Getting up off the bed, she looked through the house for Sasuke.

She found him tying his shoes in the living room a few minutes later. A guitar case sat in a chair across from him and she wondered why he'd need it. "I didn't know you played," Sakura muttered taking a seat beside the seventeen year old Sasuke. He looked up at her bangs covering his pale face. "I play guitar, write lyrics and sing," he answered as if it were no big deal. "Really?" the cherry blossom squealed. Wincing, Sasuke almost regretted he told her. "Sing me something you've written," she pleaded big green eyes growing wide and sparkly. Shaking his head, the ivory skinned boy bluntly replied, "No."

Pouting, the flower laid her head on his shoulder and whined, "Please sing for me, Sasuke." Sighing, the boy closed his eyes, afraid that if he looked at her he'd give in. "C'mon, we've gotta go and meet Naruto," he said monotonously offering the girl his hand. Taking it, the pink haired teen reluctantly dropped the subject about Sasuke's singing talents. She'd get him to sing for her and only her one of these days.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later..._

* * *

"Okay, so we've been practicing every afternoon for three weeks and played a few gigs at some parties," Naruto announced looking at the people in the room. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke sat on the couch all rolling their eyes. The parties had been a few birthday parties for little kids Naruto was friends with, such as Inari and Konohamaru. Ten-Ten and Ino sat on the ground, bored, picking at the carpet while Hinata was smiling at her blonde friend. "So I thought it was time to get a manager. He's willing to listen to us play and then he's gonna set up a few gigs if we're appealing," Naruto finished his announcement with a wide smile._

* * *

An Hour Later..._

* * *

"So where is this guy? We've been waiting for an hour and he hasn't shown up," Sasuke asked. If you said he was irritated slightly that would be an understatement. It was more or less that he was pissed to no end. Scratching the back of his, completely confused, the bouncy blonde shrugged replying, "He said he was going to come soon. Probably a long meeting since he is kind of famous." Sakura walked in at that moment, bag of take-out food in hand, as she said, "There's this really hot guy outside looking for you, Naruto." Suddenly, a hint of jealousy arose within Sasuke as he looked past the cherry blossom and at the man walking in behind her.

He was tall and sort of cute in an odd way. Spiky whitish silver hair, his left eye had been covered up by his bangs, and half o f his face was covered by his turtle neck. "Sorry I'm late. There was this black cat that crossed my path so I had to take the long way," the man said a hint of playfulness added to his voice. Sakura sat down beside Sasuke and whispered into his ear, "He may be good looking but he is the worst liar I've ever seen." The man stood in front of Naruto and outstretched his hand, signaling for Naruto to shake it, "Hatake Kakashi of the famous 'Paranoia Records'. I assume you're Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto flashed him a wide smile and introduced, "I am the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. This is my band: Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Neji. The others are fan girls and groupies." Ten-Ten, Sakura and Ino glared at the blond while Hinata only sweat dropped. Kakashi smiled and asked, "What is your band's name? You never mentioned it." The fox-like boy turned to the guys and asked, "What was our name again!" Neji sighed while Shikamaru muttered about how troublesome Naruto was sometimes. The raven haired vocalist was the one who answered, "It was 'Sharingan', loser." Sticking his tongue out, Naruto flipped the boy off before turning back to Kakashi. "You ready to hear us play!" The white haired man smiled, they assumed by the way he crinkled his eye, and nodded.

* * *

Naruto picked up his drum sticks happily waiting, which was new, for the others to get ready. Sasuke looked bored as he stood there plucking his guitar strings, and keeping his eye on Sakura. She was sitting by the stupid white haired man. Was he the only sane person who noticed that dumb perverted book he was carrying? If Kakashi dares to lay a finger on _his_ cherry blossom he'd- "Are you ready, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked lazily knocking the raven haired boy out of his murderous thoughts. Nodding, the vocalist took the microphone in hand and said, "This is a song called 'Blue and Yellow'."

The band started playing their instruments softly until Sasuke came in, "_/It's all in how you mix the two._ _And it starts just where the light exists. It's a feeling that you cannot miss. It burns a hole through everyone that feels it. Well you're never gonna find it. If you're looking for it. Won't come your way, yeah. Well you'll never find it. If you're looking for it./_" Shikamaru and Neji then repeated, _"If you're looking for it." _Sasuke stepped back up when Naruto started playing the drums louder. _"/Should've done something but I've done it enough. By the way your hands were shaking. Rather waste some time with you./" _Sasuke sang into the microphone.

* * *

Sakura smiled and turned to Kakashi querying, "Do you think you'll sign with them?" The silver-white haired man smiled and patted her head, replying, "I think they're good enough for my label." Sakura hugged the owner of 'Paranoia Records' and thanked him. This little scene seemed to affect a certain dark haired teen.

* * *

Walking back up to the microphone, Sasuke started the second verse, _"/And you never would have thought it in the end. How amazing it feels just to live again. It's a feeling that you cannot miss. It burns a hole through everyone that feels it. Well you're never gonna find it. If you're looking for it. Won't come your way, yeah. Well you'll never find it. If you're looking for it./_" He waited a few seconds, eyes still cold and distant from the scene he had watched just now, then sang the chorus, _"/Should've done something but I've done it enough. By the way your hands were shaking. Rather waste some time with you. Should've said something but I've said it enough. By the way my words were faded. Rather waste some time with you./"_

* * *

Ino cocked her head to the side, noticing the cold stare Sasuke was giving Sakura and Kakashi. Putting two-and-two together Ino smirked when she realized Sasuke was jealous. "What're you smirking about?" Ten-Ten asked while leaning over to get a better glimpse of the band. "I'll tell ya later."

* * *

Naruto drummed once more, signaling Sasuke to come in again, but Sasuke was late which made the other three confused. Luckily Kakashi and the girls hadn't noticed his lateness. But something else worried them even more. Sasuke's voice held a mix of anger and jealousy which surprised the band because they had never seen him this way before.

"/Should've done something but I've done it enough. By the way you're hands were shaking. Rather waste my time with you. Should've said something but I've said it enough. By the way my words were faded. Rather waste my time with you. Should've done something but I've done it enough. By the way my hands were shaking. Rather waste some time with you. Waste some time with you. Should've done something but I've done it enough. By the way your hands were shaking. Rather waste some time with you./" Sasuke finished, eyes cast downward.

Glancing at each other, Shikamaru asked Neji if he knew what was wrong with their lead singer. Neji shrugged as he watched Sasuke silently walk off stage. Sighing the two dismissed it for now as Naruto excitedly jumped off stage. "Did you like? Did you like?" Naruto yelled as the others were pretty sure that he could be heard from all over the country of Konohagakure. Kakashi tapped his index finger on his chin and said thoughtfully, "Hmm? I think… that Sharingan will be the next big thing." Pumping his fist into the air, the electric blue eyed blonde screamed, "Oh yeah! We rock!" Neji rolled his eyes and clamped a hand over the drummer's large mouth as he asked, "When do we start?" Hatake Kakashi thought for a moment then replied, "Come to my studio tomorrow at nine o' clock and don't be late. See you tomorrow then." Waving goodbye, the man disappeared before their eyes. "That… is how you make an exit," Shikamaru said in disbelief. Everyone else nodded… well, except the jealous Uchiha in the corner.

**_

* * *

'Oh, shit, not this again,' Sasuke thought in disgust as Sakura was about to tell him more about the wonderfulness of Hatake Kakashi. "He's sponsored so many great bands, Sasuke!" she squealed, happily looking at the long list of big time bands under Paranoia Records. "He's not that great," Sasuke mumbled laying spread-eagle style on his bed. Sakura looked at him incredulously as she stated, "Not that great? He's done pretty well for himself. He's earned millions and every new band wants to sign with him! Now tell me what you think." Raising a finely shaped brow, Sasuke smirked and pulled the disbelieving girl down onto the bed beside him. Pinning her hands behind her head with one hand, he answered her question, "I still think he isn't that great."_**

Sakura mentally cursed herself when she felt her face heating up. His face was so close to hers and her hormones were acting strangely. If she didn't get a grip on her emotions soon, her and Sasuke would most likely be making-out on his bed in a matter of seconds. He smirked and she was beginning to feel the urge to wipe that smirk off his face at that moment. "S-Sasuke?" she stammered out as the boy leaned closer. "Hmm?" Sasuke asked, bangs shielding his black eyes. He straightened up and remained expressionless. He didn't want to do anything to her that she didn't want. "I think I should be getting home," Sakura said getting off the bed. He watched her hurriedly walk out and when he heard the door click, Sasuke fell back onto his bed. This week couldn't possibly get any worse.

* * *

"Are you serious!" Ten-Ten asked wide eyed. She couldn't believe it. THE Uchiha Sasuke was jealous of Hatake Kakashi. The boy that could have any girl he wanted was envious of some hot-shot millionaire. "Did you not see him today? He was glaring at him ever since the man stepped foot in the gym," Ino explained to her non-believing friends. "S-so does this mean… that he has a c-crush on Sakura?" Hinata asked shyly. Ino nodded and said, "We'll just have to do a little detective work then, won't we?" Ten-Ten smiled smugly and agreed, "I'm in this all the way! Hinata?" The Hyuuga lowered her head and gave in, "A-alright."**

* * *

**

A/N: I, first, want to thank all of you for reviewing the last chapter. I love you for your support. Okay, there's you a lengthy-ish chapter of 'ADIL'. I hope you liked this as much as enjoyed writing it. I have a few little things to tell you about this fan fiction. Okay, I'm not a fan of 'Kakashi x Sakura' coupling so don't expect any or, if I put some in it, don't expect a lot. The sand siblings might make another appearance or so but nothing big. We'll find out if Ino's pregnant or not. More of a jealous Sasuke-kun! Dosu, Kin, and Zaku will show up in the next chapter, so expect some Zaku x Kin love! And I hate to say this but…

THE STORY IS COMING TO A DRAMATIC AND VERY UNEXPECTED ENDING!

Next chapter you'll get a slight spoiler of it at the very end of my author notes so keep reading on the next chapter! Read and Review. Love ya all!

Sweet Bliss


	8. Simple Plan

A Day in Life

By: Sweet Bliss

………

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

………

Chapter 8: Simple Plan

………

It was a simple plan, really. All they had to do was snoop on their two friends to see if their accusations were correct. These were their little clues so far:

Accusation 1.) Sasuke _liked_ Sakura

Accusation 2.) Sasuke was _jealou_s of Kakashi

Accusation 3.) They've spent so much time together at _his_ house

Really, there was no denying it. To their friends, the ones who cared anyways, they were a match made in heaven. And these three girls were going to hook them up no matter what. Gaara, Kakashi, any one person who stood in their way was going to be crushed. Violent, really.

"Wait up guys," Ino said stopping, clutching her stomach. Hinata quickly ran to the aid of her friend and asked, "Are you… Do you know?" Ino looked up and shook her head, "I've been afraid of the answer." Now their friend with buns walked over and informed, "You need to find out, Ino. It's been long enough. C'mon and we'll get this over with." The light haired girl nodded and stated, "If we're gonna find out. Let's find out together. Call the others and tell them to come to my house." Hinata pulled out her cell phone and Ten-Ten followed suit. Hinata called Naruto and Sakura while Ten-Ten called Neji and Sasuke. Ino pulled out her own phone and called the one that she had to have there with her: Shikamaru.

* * *

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall of Ino's room. Closing his eyes he thought upon the other day's incident with Kakashi, Sakura, the almost kiss, everything that happened between them. Sakura had been avoiding him all day today and he couldn't blame her really. Blame it on puberty and hormones.

Naruto sat by Hinata and fidgeted with his fingers. He really couldn't stop himself. He didn't want Ino to have a baby and miss out on an education. The blonde would've been pacing if Shikamaru hadn't hogged that job. When he had the phone call from Hinata earlier he hadn't been able to eat ramen, and that was a bad thing. "I-it'll be alright, Naruto," Hinata said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder timidly. Nodding his head, Naruto calmed himself down a little bit and relaxed.

Neji flipped through the magazine waiting patiently. Really why be so nervous about this. Fate would have its way one way or another. Well, he, too, was fearing that the girl would have to raise the baby single-handedly, which was a bad thing. But of course her friends would be there with her. Then again it would be hard keeping up with school and taking care of a baby that reminded her of the whole bar scene. Fate better not make that girl pregnant or Neji would end up in a situation like this right now… only in a real hospital waiting room. That would be tiresome.

Shikamaru's brain was screaming for him to wait patiently, but his heart and body wouldn't allow him to be calm. How could he be? The girl he'd known forever was about to see if she were pregnant or not! He'd already tried a million times to think of something else. But those tries led to Ino, which brought him to this situation. Brown eyes scanned over the entire room. Naruto was shaking uncontrollably and Neji was twitching and had his eyes glued on the door of the bathroom. What was only a minute or so seemed like and hour to him and probably Uzumaki and Hyuuga, but Sasuke stood there calmly with his eyes closed. That kind of ticked Shikamaru off. How did that guy manage the things he does! He didn't have time to beat sense into the Uchiha teen because the bathroom door opened revealing Ino.

* * *

Light blonde bangs covered her blue eyes and she spoke softly, "Here's the news." Snapping her head up to look at the others she smiled cheerfully and screamed, "I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Ten-Ten and Sakura squealed and ran to give their friend a bear hug. Hinata came over slowly and joined in on the hugging spree.

Breaking free, Ino ran over to Neji startling him, "I'm not having a baby!" Neji's right brow rose as he confusedly looked at the over-excited girl. But he didn't blame her. He wouldn't want to be a teenaged mother… er father.

The light haired girl shook Sasuke, making his eyes open, and she yelled in his face, "I won't have to be a teenaged mother!" Sasuke gave her a slight grin and backed away toward the wall, obviously scared of her enthusiasm. Shikamaru smirked at this.

When Ino told Naruto, the blonde sarcastically yelled back, "WHAT? I DIDN'T QUITE CATCH THAT ONE! COULD YOU REPEAT YOURSELF?" Ino smiled brightly and latched onto Shikamaru. Hugging him hard, tears spilled from her eyes as she stated happily, "I'm not going to have to raise a baby by myself." The brunette boy cocked his head to the side and said, "You never would have had to raise the baby by yourself to begin with." Baby blue eyes searched his face for any traces of a lie and were relieved when they found none. "I love you, Shika," the girl whispered softly, shocking the boy at first. The others, too, stood shocked with silence.

Ten-Ten broke the silence and said, "We'll be going now. You two can be alone to talk for a while." The others nodded and walked out of the house. Neji offered to walk Ten-Ten home, which the girl hesitated before agreeing. Naruto was taking Hinata to the Ichiraku noodle bar again for their second date. That left Sasuke and Sakura alone.

* * *

"Sasuke, can we walk around for a bit?" Sasuke asked quietly, looking over her shoulder at the boy. Shrugging, he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and replied, "C'mon then." Sakura nodded as she followed him staring blankly at his back. They walked for a while and the cherry blossom made a few attempts of small talk. Finally having enough of his stupid replies of: 'hn', 'no', 'yeah', 'do I care?' and 'whatever', the girl caught up with him and walked by his side making him irritated. "What do you want, Sakura?" he asked nonchalantly. Tilting her head to the left to lean it on his shoulder, the girl queried innocently, "What? Do I have to have a reason to walk by my best friend?" Glancing sideways at her, the raven haired teen sent the female a icy glare and continued to walk on as if he didn't care about her presence near him at all.

"You should be more social," Sakura brought up spacing themselves out a little, annoyed by his attitude. "Yeah? Well, you could be less dependent on others." Folding her arms across her chest, the pink haired female stuck out her tongue and said, "You're an asshole, Sasuke." The boy was about to retort when he came up with a brilliant idea. At least it would've been a good idea if somebody hadn't showed up…

"Mr. Hatake!" Sakura squealed flinging herself onto the man. The older man smiled and stated, "Kakashi will do just fine." Sasuke glared at the silver haired man and waited patiently to be acknowledged, but to no avail the two; acting as if they were good buddies, made small talk between each other. From the weather to the latest crimes the two ignored the Uchiha. Shrugging, Sasuke tried convincing himself that he didn't care one way or the other. 'Might as well follow them,' he thought stuffing his hands deep within his jacket pockets.

"So do you think that 'Sharingan' is gonna be big?" Sakura asked innocently, green eyes shimmering in the light as she looked up at the man. Sasuke bitterly wished she'd look at him like that. "Yes, I'm going all out for this one. They're quite a nice group, but…" his words trailed off as he stopped, followed by a very confused Sakura. "I dunno about that Uchiha boy though. He really isn't something our industry wants. Uzumaki, Nara, and Hyuuga all have the qualities we need, but Sasuke is too off. He comes in the songs late and screws up some of the notes. We might have to replace him." Shaking her head, the cherry blossom informed, "Sasuke is a decent person and he's been through a lot. Please, Kakashi, give him a chance. I know he's not perfect by any means and he's off at times in his own world, but he does have some talent."

Sad thing was, they were discussing it in public, but not just any public. They were talking about him right there, not even three feet ahead of him. It was sad on his behalf that he was that unnoticeable. 'Whatever,' he thought turning away and walking to his home. If Sakura needed to get home she could just ask 'what's-his-name'.

* * *

"I'm home, Mom!" Sasuke called taking off his shoes. When he heard no reply he became worried. Mikoto didn't work today and she hadn't had plans the whole week. "Mom? Mom?" He searched her bedroom, the living room, the dining room, and finally the kitchen. He found the woman laying face-down on the floor. Panicked, the raven haired teen rushed toward his mother. "Mom? Are you okay? Mom, wake up. Mommy? Mommy?" he shook her motionless body calling to her again and again. He checked for a heartbeat and was scared stiff when he found no signs of breathing. Tears streamed down his ashen face, black eyes welling up with tears. Reaching for the phone, he dialed 911.

* * *

"Hinata, you're the first girl I've ever met that has made me feel this way," Naruto announced hugging the girl closer to his warmth. Wrapping her arms around his waist, the pearl eyed girl smiled softly and spoke, " T-thank you. I r-really enjoyed tonight, N-Naruto." Pulling back slightly from the embrace, the blond boy tilted her chin up. Leaning forward slowly, Naruto placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Tomorrow you want to come to my home?" Naruto asked softly. Hinata then stated, "I thought you were gonna meet the others to practice for gigs." Giving her a foxy grin, the blue eyed boy dialed Hyuuga and Nara's phones and told them practice was canceled for the next day. "See? This is easy. They understand I'm with the best girl in the world." Hinata smiled as Naruto called the last person: Sasuke.

"Hmm? That's strange. Sasuke's not answering his cell phone and no one is answering at home. Help me call the others and asked where Uchiha is," Naruto told his girlfriend. After a few calls and answers of I haven't seen him since the afternoon, Naruto and Hinata told the others to meet near Sasuke's home. "So are you sure you dialed the right number, Naruto? Sasuke takes his cell phone everywhere," Shikamaru said rubbing his arms to keep warm. The blonde wasn't listening as they came to the two-story white house of the Uchihas. An ambulance was parked outside as two men came out of the home carrying a stretcher. "Oh, shit!" Naruto hissed as he ran up to the men, the others following suit.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Naruto queried as he scanned Mikoto's motionless body. The men placed the stretcher in the ambulance and one replied, "The lady has suffered from a heart attack. We just got a call from her son not too long ago." Sakura listened intently but his words trailed off as she thought about Sasuke's confession one night. Sakura turned on her heel and rushed inside the house.

"Sasuke! Where are you?" She screamed into the soundless home. It was cold inside the house and she shivered as she walked through the dark hallway. "Sasuke?" her voice grew soft and quiet as she found the boy huddled into a corner. She walked over to him and sat down in front of his figure. Her green eyes filled with tears at the site of him. He was shaking violently and his black eyes were glossy. Hugging his cold body to hers, the cherry blossom shook him back and forth brokenheartedly hearing him whisper, "Mommy, mommy." Naruto and Ino came in next followed by the others.

Ino wiped her eyes as Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing her shoulder gently. Hinata rubbed Naruto's back in a soothing manner as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Neji and Ten-Ten stood silently behind the others, both praying to the heavens to not take Mikoto away. Even though the Hyuuga cousins and Ten-Ten didn't know her well they still were pained and hurt. "We'll be in the living room," Naruto said wiping his face with his coat sleeve as he ushered everyone out except Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

"Do… d-do you think she'll make it?" Sasuke's raspy voice asked. Sakura hushed him and said, "We'll see in time. But Mikoto is strong, and I'm sure she'll fight as hard as she can." Sasuke nodded and pulled back out of the embrace. The raven haired Uchiha leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Sakura," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Encircling her arms around his neck she hugged the boy close to her. "Your welcome, Sasuke."

_tbc..._

………

****

A/N: Okay, I didn't say it in the last chapter for some strange reason, but that song used in it was 'Blue and Yellow' by 'The Used'. I made Sasuke call his mother 'Mommy' so that it would show how little he felt without her. I found him cute that way! Ahem. Anyways, I'm so tired (yawns) I woke up early to finish up this chapter. The story is fixing to end but I can't decide how many chapters are left.

Well, here's a little sneak peek of what is to come in the next few chapters.

Sneak Peek 1:

"Sing to me, Sasuke," Sakura demanded shifting closer to the boy's warmth. Raising his head up from its resting place the boy replied in his usual fashion, "No." Sakura pouted and laid her head on the boy's shoulder. "Please, Sasuke, you're leaving and you haven't sung to me," Sakura whined, green eyes shimmering in the dim glow of the moonlight. Shaking his head no, the Uchiha reasoned, "You don't want me to sing to you. My songs are too… not your style." The pink haired girl sulked and muttered, "You were singing to your fan girls the other day just fine." Groaning, Sasuke surrendered saying, "What do you want me to sing?" Turning around to face him she said, "Sing a song that describes what you feel for me."

Sneak Peek 2:

"Miss Yamanaka, I take back what I said before. This piece of art is one of the most beautiful I've ever seen!" Ms. Mitarashi Anko said in a tone of voice she rarely used. "Th-thanks," Ino whispered embarrassed by her art teacher's praise. Watching from afar, Shikamaru smiled slightly. The girl had managed to put the pieces of her life back together and move one, but… Shikamaru thought back to her words just a few days ago. She… loved him? He really didn't know what to say at the time but just smile. Ino didn't say anything about it or bring it up at all, so he was assuming she meant every word of it. That was what he got from being so smart. A headache. But his IQ couldn't do anything with his emotions. He didn't know what he was feeling. From dates with Temari to taking care of Ino the past month or so. But who did he really like?

Sneak Peek 3:

Neji walked aimlessly through the small part of Konoha. If his uncle caught him here, he'd be in serious trouble. Coming from the rich Hyuuga family living in the better part of the city his whole family would be displeased to find him walking around in West Konoha. The Hyuuga teen wouldn't have cared anyways. He was determined to fix things for the better with Ten-Ten. She was cute, funny, smart, talented. So many things he wanted a girl to have but never did. Then finally he finds that type of girl he screws things up. He thought back today when he discovered the brunette was already dating that Dosu guy from Sound. Oh, Neji was so pissed that if it weren't for Choji he would've murdered the boy. What the hell was up with him lately?

That's all for now! I'm wicked evil! Thanks for the reviews! Love ya!

Sweet Bliss


	9. Feel

A Day in Life

By: Sweet Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: With a swarm of boys on your trail, you would think you were the luckiest girl in the world, right? WRONG! Especially when it's the guys of Konoha High! From the geeks to the jocks, Sakura's got them wrapped around her finger. Her teenaged life containing; lies, betrayal, love, friendship, posers, and the hottest guys you'll ever meet!

………

Chapter 9: Feel

………

"Do you need anything? I can get something for you, just ask."

"I'm so sorry about your mother, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, are you sure you're alright?"

"Going on a date with me will surely make you feel better, cutie."

_"Sasuke, practice is canceled today. So you can be alone, you know?"_

He hated the feeling of people feeling sorry for him. It had been like that since the news spilled about his mother. It was everywhere in Konoha's media, seeming as though his mom was a beloved person in Konoha along with his dad. He remembered the news station's report today clearly:

"Uchiha Mikoto, being cursed with severe breast cancer, died last night on Thursday at 11:28 p.m. The woman was found face-down on her floor breathless, reported an anonymous source. When we confronted her son earlier about the incident and her sickness, he declined to tell us anything…"

He'd turned the station off afterwards and didn't really bother paying attention to the rest of it. He didn't need others' empathy. Sasuke walked, head lowered, passed the office where he was stopped by his older brother. "Sasuke, Dad wants to see you. He is in the office. Come on." Sasuke reluctantly followed the older of the Uchiha sons. He heard the kids around him whisper, trying to conceal their words, but they underestimated his hearing abilities. The raven haired boy heard each word. How sorry they felt for him. They didn't even know _him_. They were clueless idiots in his eyes. Instead of wasting their sympathy on him, they could be giving it to someone who _needed_ it.

Spotting his dad in the office, sitting up straight and tall as usual and having no trace of grief on his face, Sasuke came into the small room and slumped into the chair. "Sit up straight, Sasuke," his dad ordered as usual. The principal, Tsunade, sat in an oak desk across from them, her face a crimson color from her argument with the group of kids just in there. Leaning back in the seat, the dark haired teen stared hard and cold at the woman.

"Sasuke, due to your mother's 'absence', shall we say, your father has offered to let you move in with him," Tsunade spoke calming herself down a bit. Offered? That was a stupid way of putting it. "If you agree, you'll finish out the week here at Konoha High and then be transferred to the Ama-Suna High School in Sunagakure where your father lives." He'd have to move and never see the others again. But then again would he stay at Konoha if he declined the invitation? "If you decline, you'll be put into an orphanage until either someone adopts you or you reach the age of eighteen, which is a year away since you're seventeen now." For a minute he swore the hag was a mind reader. But back on topic, it was a lose-lose situation no matter what. If he lived with his dad, he could quite possibly still see his friends every so often.

"Now, Sasuke, make a good choice," his dad instructed. "Your mother would want you to make the right decision." By that, he knew, his dad meant 'if you don't come live with me you'll lose everything and you know it'. But Sasuke wasn't in the mood for a lecture on good choices, so he answered, "Okay, Dad, I'll move in with you." Fugaku nodded at his choice and replied, "I'll come by Sunday and pick you up. Today is Friday. You've got two days, today and tomorrow, to pack and say goodbye to your friends. "

* * *

Sakura stood out side the office door, her ear against the wooden surface. She wasn't eavesdropping by any means because that would be morally wrong. She was just 'over listening'. Moving aside when she heard the desks scratch against the polished- or used to be polished- floor, Sakura watched as Fugaku exited first then Sasuke. His shoulders were slumped and his face held an expression of… sadness? "Sasuke, what's the matter?" she queried, green eyes staring intently at him. His gaze averted hers as he replied, "I'm leaving Sunday. I'm not gonna see you again." Sakura stepped back not believing his words. "B-but you can't leave!" she screamed ignoring the stares others gave her. "S-Sakura… I," he tried to reason but she wasn't listening, "Get away from me! You're a liar, Sasuke!"

"Damn it!" he screamed punching the closest locker to him. "Shit, I'm always screwing things up!" He leaned against the dented locker and sank onto the ground. Right now, it wouldn't have mattered if he was skipping class or not. All that mattered now was the hardest thing to do: let go. Say goodbye to everyone in two days was something he never wanted to do, but if he must he might as well. At lunch he'd tell them, and then he'd spend the rest of his time hanging out with them.

* * *

Art wasn't her thing at all and she wasn't one of the most experienced people at all, but today was different. She was every emotion she could think of mixed. The art teacher, Mitarashi Anko, had once told her she might as well give up. Art just wasn't her thing and it wasn't worth trying. The light haired girl decided not to give up. So today she was going to listen to Ms. Mitarashi for once and paint what she felt. That was when she felt the presence of her harsh teacher.

"Miss Yamanaka, I take back what I said before. This piece of art is one of the most beautiful I've ever seen!" Ms. Mitarashi Anko said in a tone of voice she rarely used. "Th-thanks," Ino whispered embarrassed by her art teacher's praise. Watching from afar, Shikamaru smiled slightly. The girl had managed to put the pieces of her life back together and move on, but… Shikamaru thought back to her words just a few days ago. She… loved him? He really didn't know what to say at the time but just smile. Ino didn't say anything about it or bring it up at all, so he was assuming she meant every word of it. That was what he got from being so smart. A headache. But his IQ couldn't do anything with his emotions. He didn't know what he was feeling. From dates with Temari to taking care of Ino the past month or so. But who did he really like?

* * *

The dark haired Hyuuga kept his eyes glued onto the girl's every movement. How could she be enjoying herself with that Oto kid while he was being miserable? It was stupid that some kid from Sound could just barge in and take what was his! Whoa… did he just say that Ten-Ten was his? Way to possessive, wasn't he? But it was the truth! Neji saw her first and now Dosu thinks he can just have her. Not if he could help it.

"Okay, Dosu, I'll see you then," she pecked the boy on the cheek and went back to her seat behind the Hyuuga. "what was that about?" Neji asked bitterly. Ten-Ten blinked and then answered, "Dosu is taking me to the movies tonight at seven and then we're going out to eat!" Furrowing his brows, the pearl eyed teen spun around in his seat and queried, "What? Are you to dating or something?" The brunette rolled her chocolaty eyes and replied, "Yes, Dosu asked me out just this morning. He's really sweet!" Glaring at the Sound citizen Neji muttered darkly, "Sweet my ass."

* * *

Rock Lee sat beside his beloved pink haired angel. Spring was usually a happy bubbly season but by the looks of things winter has left a lot of damage. "It's Sasuke, isn't it?" Lee inquired startling the girl. Shaking her head no the boy cocked his head to the side saying, "Don't lie, Sakura, because you're not very good at it." Surprised the girl raised her head and looked into his charcoal eyes. "I-I…What makes you think I'm lying?" Lee took a seat beside his friend and answered truthfully, "You let your emotions show more when around him. I think he's the only person you've really opened up to. And the same goes for him." The cherry blossom rolled her jade eyes heavenward. Incredulously she said, "Don't be ridiculous, Lee. The bastard is the last thing on my mind." The boy shook his head and once again stated, "You're lying again." Fed up with Lee's accusations, the female turned to him and said, "Do you wanna know what's wrong with me? Sasuke is leaving soon and I won't ever be able to… I-I want to say goodbye so he can move one, but… I'm the one who can't move on. I think… I know it's because… I'm in… no that's silly." Sakura placed her head down on the table and groaned. This was just Sasuke for crying out loud. The conceited bastard who didn't care what others think. Nothing to get worked up about. Lee patted her back and left the table to get him something to eat.

Jade orbs stared off at the dark stain on the wall of the cafeteria. Nobody ever sat over here and she was thankful for that. If she just avoided Sasuke until he left, she wouldn't be hurt. She wouldn't have to say good-bye to him. It was immature but she didn't want to risk getting hurt by this one person she'd known since she was three. The others would be here soon and they'd worry about where she was. Lee would most likely tell everyone about the little talk they had before the others arrived. Ino would stop her in the hall later and tell her that she was selfish. Naruto would probably insist on her at least seeing him before he left, but that was way out of the question! She'd brush them off and not pay attention to them as usual.

* * *

The lunch table was unusually quiet after Sasuke's speech. And Sakura was absent so they all assumed she'd already heard. Ino sat beside Shikamaru swirling the peas in her plant around and knocking a few into the potatoes. Naruto sat by Sasuke drumming his fingers on the table and it looked like it was slowly pissing Sasuke. "Damn it!Would you just knock it off already!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde. Naruto's blue eyes held a mix of shock and sadness and the raven haired teen immediately regretted what he did. Naruto slumped his shoulders and picked at his food. The school's chicken nuggets never looked more disgusting. The female Hyuuga sat next to Naruto finding his hand with hers and giving it a slight squeeze. It looked like the only one at the table depressed by their friend's soon departure was Neji. He was glaring at Dosu and Ten-Ten sitting at the table with other gothic teens. Choji had already stopped him in the halls before anybody saw the Hyuuga lose his cool. Standing up, taking one last look at Ten-Ten, Neji decided to talk to her that afternoon.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! You're leaving, please sing to me!"

"Sasuke! Please, sing me a song!"

"I'm going to miss you with all my heart Sasuke!"

"I'm sure to die without your heavenly voice singing to me."

"You will always have us to look back to, Sasuke!"

Fan girls cried as Sasuke left the school that evening. They were everywhere it seemed and it wasn't like it would hurt to sing them one song- or line of a song. Give them a little parting gift, seeming as though they wouldn't see him over the weekend at all. "Okay, one little line then let me go home." The girls screamed and fought to get closer to him. Thinking of a song on the top of his head he said, "I found the cure to growing older, and you're the only place that feels like home." The girls all looked as if they were going to faint, which Sasuke used this for his own advantage and left. But little did the Uchiha know that around the corner of the school sat a very depressed cherry blossom that heard the whole thing.

* * *

Neji walked aimlessly through the small part of Konoha. If his uncle caught him here, he'd be in serious trouble. Coming from the rich Hyuuga family living in the better part of the city his whole family would be displeased to find him walking around in West Konoha. The Hyuuga teen wouldn't have cared anyways. He was determined to fix things for the better with Ten-Ten. She was cute, funny, smart, talented. So many things he wanted a girl to have but never did. Then finally he finds that type of girl he screws things up. He thought back today when he discovered the brunette was already dating that Dosu guy from Sound. Oh, Neji was so pissed that if it weren't for Choji he would've murdered the boy. What the hell was up with him lately?

"Neji? Is that you?" The Hyuuga spun around to find himself face-to-face with the girl he'd been thinking about since the day they met. She gave him a small smile and asked, "What are you doing here?" Shrugging the Hyuuga answered, "Not much. Just came to see you." Ten-Ten tilted her head to the side and inquire, "Why would you do that?" Neji sighed and replied, "I needed to talk to you." Nodding and slightly confused Ten-Ten told him to follow her so they could talk without interruptions.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Ten-Ten asked taking a seat on a bench in the isolated park. Neji looked around and noticed how trashy the park looked compared to the one on his side of Konoha. "About your date with Dosu," the white eyed Hyuuga said. He averted her gaze as she stared at him completely puzzled. Letting go of the breath he'd been holding he continued, "You can't go." The West Konoha native titled her said and repeated, "Can't go. What do you mean by that?" Pearl orbs bore into chocolaty ones as he stated, "You can't go… because I don't want you to. Maybe because I've fallen hopelessly for you."

_…TBC…_

………

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Okay so kind of a cliffy because I know you want to see Ten-Ten's reaction. Not much romance and fluff in this chapter but I promise you that the next one will be fluffier. The little line of song Sasuke used was "I Slept With Somebody in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me" by 'Fall Out Boy'

Um… let's see. Oh, yeah! Thank you reviewers who've supported me and this story up until this point and those who've just now read it! Even if you don't leave a review, I still appreciate you reading (or skimming through) this story!

Well, Read, Review, Enjoy!

Love you all!

Sweet Bliss


	10. Romance

**A Day in Life**

**By: Sweet Bliss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

………

Chapter 10: Romance

………

Sasuke shut the suitcase and looked around at his room. Everything was gone. It was completely bare except for a few posters that wouldn't come off the wall. Today was Saturday and that meant he was leaving tomorrow. He fell back onto the plain mattress of what used to be his bed, and closed his eyes. Naruto had already come by and so did Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru. Everyone that knew him well enough to call a friend. All except Sakura that is. He hadn't seen the girl since the incident yesterday. Sure he had a few classes with her but she ignored him the whole time, which was unusual for the teen.

"Whatever," he muttered rolling onto his side. It wasn't as if it mattered anyways. If she didn't want to see him then so be it. He didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to. Time went by to slowly for his taste and he was bored half to death. By this time Naruto and Hinata would be on their date, Ino would be around maybe with Shikamaru, and Neji was apparently talking with Ten-Ten. The pink haired girl was probably forcing herself to actually be nice to that new lady of her father's.

Hearing a rock hit his window, the dark haired teen frowned. The stupid person who interrupted his nap was so going to die. "What the hell do you want," he hissed into the darkness. A figure stepped into the light and he raised a brow. Standing in the little light that shone he saw a girl with bubble-gum colored hair. "Sasuke come here!" she whispered as loud as she could so she wouldn't disturb the neighbors. Sasuke nodded and he ran down the stairs and out the door into the coolness of the night.

* * *

Sakura sat on the porch steps of his house her head rested in her hands, elbows resting upon her knees. "What'd you want?" he asked calmly sitting down next to her. Her green eyes flickered with hints of depression and she sighed, "I had to see you before you left even if it would be hard." She scooted herself closer to him and stared up at the sky. "You know it's going to be odd without you, Sasuke. It's always been Naruto, you and me. Then Ino and Shika started hanging out with us. Always us five and we promised to stay here together and help each other out. We cant do that now because somebody broke their promise." Sasuke's onyx orbs stared at her as he spoke coldly, "I can't help that, Sakura. We were seven fucking years old. Things have changed in the last ten years you know. We make friends and we lose them. That's life after all." Sakura nodded and remained quiet. Thinking of what Sasuke just said, Sakura furrowed her brows. She didn't think it was so long ago. She looked back at him and thought of something. His head was rested on the porch railing's side. 

"Sing to me, Sasuke," Sakura demanded shifting closer to the boy's warmth. Raising his head up from its resting place the boy replied in his usual fashion, "No." Sakura pouted and laid her head on the boy's shoulder. "Please, Sasuke, you're leaving and you haven't sung to me," Sakura whined, green eyes shimmering in the dim glow of the moonlight. Shaking his head no, the Uchiha reasoned, "You don't want me to sing to you. My songs are too… not your style." The pink haired girl sulked and muttered, "You were singing to your fan girls the other day just fine." Groaning, Sasuke surrendered saying, "What do you want me to sing?" Turning around to face him she said, "Sing a song that describes what you feel for me."

Sasuke lifted his right eye brow and then said, "Are you trying to tell me something or do you just want to annoy the hell out of me?" Sakura smiled cutely and answered playfully, "No, I just want to hear you sing to me! Personally. Something form the sincerest depths of your heart. If you even have one." The last part was rushed and quiet but Sasuke still caught it. Brushing his fingers against her side she giggled and he smirked. He found her ticklish spot. "Are you saying you've given up on Gaara?" He asked his smirk adorning his handsome face. The seventeen year old girl thought of the auburn haired Sand native.

_**/Flashback/**_

_"You know, you're losing brain cells, right?" She lifted her head to meet charming green eyes that belonged to a boy with a head full of auburn hair. "H-hi." Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth, she was sounding so stupid in front of this hot guy. He gave her a small smile and sat down at the table with her. Orochimaru passed out some beakers and test tubes and a few chemicals for all of the tables. "Okay, it already has some liquid in it, so just add a little bit of the sodium cyanide… or better yet the white salt. Pour until it gets to the ¾ symbol" Orochimaru said to his class. Sakura poured in the cyanide but when Gaara said enough she still kept pouring until it was over flowing. "Sakura, that's enough!" Sakura kept her eyes on the boy who was frantically trying to stop the pink haired girl. "Holy shit." Gaara muttered and Orochimaru instructed, "Everyone! The cyanide in that tube will blow causing a poisonous gas. I want you all to evacuate immediately!"_

_**/End Flashback/**_

"I don't think of him in that way anymore, Sasuke," she answered between slight giggles. Sasuke moved his hands from her sides and then queried, "What about Hyuuga Neji?" Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment.

_**/Flashback/**_

"_Shut up, Neji!" Sakura screamed whacking the boy on the head. "What! I just said you were a hopeless case. Fate has already decided that you would never excel in any form of math," the pearl eyed boy defended himself. Sakura stuck out her tongue and as Neji leaned over to get his book, his fingers brushed over the pink haired seventeen year old side, causing her to giggle. "Are… you ticklish?" Neji asked mischievously. He tickled her sides again, receiving his answer in a fit of laughter. This just so happened to encourage the Hyuuga as he was now on top of her tickling her everywhere. "No fair," the green eyed girl cried out, finally stopping the tickle war. Realizing their position both teens turned several colors of red. "I-I'm sorry," Neji said, starting to get up. He was almost off of the girl when she jerked on the front of his shirt, puling him down. Their lips met and what started out as a simple kiss turned into something a little too passionate._

_**/End Flashback/**_

"No, Sasuke, I don't like him either. That time with the kiss I guess I was just 'in the moment', shall we say?" Sakura explained wondering why her friend was asking all of these silly questions. He must've had a good reason or he was just being nosy. Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he then questioned, "How about Shikamaru or Naruto?" Sakura almost screamed in fury. "Hell no! Why do I need a lazy bastard and a dumb ass?" Sasuke almost laughed but then he calmed down enough to ask, "What about my brother? Or Kakashi?" Sakura tapped her chin and thought of the red-eyed, black-haired literature teacher. And the 'Paranoid Records' silver haired manager.

_**/Flashback/**_

_"Mr. Uchiha, I know that Ms. Haruno is a pretty girl but can you concentrate on your work?" Sakura blushed, but Sasuke didn't know whether it was due to Itachi's compliment or his staring at her. Sakura sank in her seat, completely flushed. Uchiha Itachi had said she was pretty. The pink haired girl was so caught up in her daydreaming, she was oblivious to all the fan girls that were glaring at her. Her first day was going perfectly._

_**/End Flashback/**_

_**/Flashback/**_

_Sakura walked in at that moment, bag of take-out food in hand, as she said, "There's this really hot guy outside looking for you, Naruto." Suddenly, a hint of jealousy arose within Sasuke as he looked past the cherry blossom and at the man walking in behind her._

_**/End Flashback/**_

"Not them either, Sasuke. What is up with all the questions?" the female was about to pound him until he answered her but he placed a pale finger over her lips and stated, "I've got a few more questions." Sakura nodded dumbly, embarrassed by her friend's antics. "Do you like Rock Lee?" Sakura sat up. The boy with the bowl cut hairdo and the fuzzy eyebrows? He was a good friend. So maybe…

_**/Flashback/**_

_"So the problem is Itachi won't notice me," Sakura explained going over her whole situation. They had already come to terms that maybe they should stay friends, even though Lee was a little crestfallen because of the news. Now Sakura thought of him as one of the girls and told him everything. Cocking his head to the side, the boy with a bowl cut smiled saying, "If he doesn't notice a sweet cherry blossom like you, then I don't think he really deserves you now does he?" Sakura thought for a moment and suddenly her cup of hot cocoa was surprisingly interesting. Sighing, Lee said with the deepest sincerity, "Listen to me. This Itachi guy is a total waste of time. It sounds like a crush to me, and trust me, I know how it feels to have a crush on someone who doesn't feel the same. Maybe you should wait and your knight in shining armor will come to your rescue. Look for the one who will make you happy. The one you don't have to work hard to please. The person who will love each and every second no matter what you look like. Because if you try and hide from it, that one person just might fall for someone else." Sakura flung her arms around the boy and thanked him softly._

_**/End Flashback/**_

"No, I think of him as a friend," Sakura answered truthfully. He was like a really close brother or just another one of her girl friends- except inside a boy's body. Sasuke then leaned his face close to hers. She grew really red and her feelings came back. He then murmured into her ear, his breath tickling her cheek, "What do you think about me?" It was a completely unexpected query and she was afraid to answer it. But when she closed her eyes and tried to keep away the image before her, all thoughts and memories of Sasuke came right to her.

_**/Flashback/**_

_Her pink hair stuck to her cheeks and clung to the back of her neck. She hated rain but the boy beside her somehow enjoyed it. "Sasuke, do you want to come over for a little while?" Even though she said it in an almost whisper, it somehow became an echo due to the emptiness of the area. North Konoha was where the middle classed people lived, West Konoha being a vacation spot for those of low social standing, East Konoha was paradise for the rich stiffs, and South Konoha was the big cities and factories. Sakura had always wanted to live on the eastern side near the water, but her dreams ended when her mother died. She lowered her head, thinking of her mother always saddened her and the fact that her dad was moving on only after a month. "Yes." Sakura, startled, looked at Sasuke, who was smirking, and blushed from embarrassment that she forgot about her question._

_**/End Flashback/**_

_**/Flashback/**_

_Sakura trudged home with Sasuke, going on and on how great her new friend was, "He's invited me over to his house today at four o' clock to meet his family. Isn't that great?" Sasuke stopped walking. Today at 4:00. His hockey game that she promised to go to was at the same time. She forgot. "Yeah that's great, Sakura. Go on ahead without me. I just remembered that I have to do something." He lowered his head and turned on his heel, walking off to an all too familiar place. Sakura shrugged. And Naruto and Ino said that she was forgetful. 'Oh, well…' she thought walking towards her small, white house._

_**/End Flashback/**_

_**/Flashback/**_

_Sasuke slammed his locker shut, pulling out his navy blue shirt. He was about to put it on, but someone stormed in the room and slapped him. "What the fuck was that for?" he asked, placing a hand to his stinging cheek. "I came all this way, rather ran, just to see you and how am I thanked? By you ignoring me!" Sakura hissed. Turning his bare back to her, the raven hared boy slipped on his shirt, and then muttered, "You didn't have to come. I didn't need you at all." The pink haired, furious girl twirled him around to face her. Obsidian orbs glared at her, startling the girl, watching the usually black eyes flicker into a crimson color. She began to back away against the locker in front of him. "Well, Uchiha, Ino called and said you were waiting on me to show up. She said you were doing horrible. You-" she was cut off when Sasuke kissed her. "Now shut the fuck up," he mumbled into her ear, breath tickling her peach colored skin. Sakura fumed, it was so not the most romantic way to give away her first kiss. "Y-you bastard. I can't believe you did that," she said, voice cracking. It wasn't a big deal. So why was she about to cry? The reason could have been that she was waiting for Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, or that cute lab partner of hers to take it away. Tears slipped down her cheeks. "Damn it, Sakura. Do you have to be so… emotional?" he hesitated on the word emotional, neither him or Naruto were used to seeing her cry. "Get away from me! I can't believe you did that! Y-you… I-I… Why does it always have to be me? Everything goes wrong for me! My mom and dad, Itachi never noticing me, and you taking my kiss… Just leave me alone." The girl pushed passed him as Sasuke watched the door close with a soft click._

_**/End Flashback/**_

_**/Flashback/**_

_"Sasuke, stop! You're hurting me!" The pink haired girl winced at his vice-like grip. He gripped it harder and she bit her lip to fight back tears. "Please, please, let go," she pleaded, knowing her wrist was going to be bruised. He let go and folded his arms across his chest. "What was that about?" she asked, trying hard to squeeze a word out of him. Sighing, the raven haired teen grumbled, "Ever since I was little, my dad has always been trying to make me into a Itachi clone. If I didn't do well he'd scold me and say I should try harder next time. He was constantly on my case and praising Itachi. It was annoying." Sakura nodded, rubbing her sore wrist. "Maybe… we're not so different. I mean… both our dads are bastards," the girl stated. Sasuke stopped and sat down on a bench, Sakura following suit, listening to everything the boy had to say. "I haven't told anybody this except I've been hinting to Naruto. My mom… she's been sick for the past year. She was diagnosed with cancer after dad got together with that new woman I haven't even met yet. And she's been trying so hard to get better so I don't have to live with my father and his new family. But the truth is she's dying and she knows it, she just doesn't want me to worry," Sasuke stopped talking to glance over at Sakura. In the pale glow of the moonlight, she noticed the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. With tears shimmering down her own face, Sakura pulled Sasuke to her in an embrace. Burying her face in his shoulder, the girl fell asleep, being rocked back and forth by Sasuke._

_**/End Flashback/**_

_**/Flashback/**_

_Soft jade eyes landed on the boy who's face had gone extremely pale. His onyx orbs were unreadable at the moment and his fists were tightly clenched. "Did anything… happen to you?" That was not the response she had thought of but she quickly dismissed the thought of him caring for her. She was about to tell him about the man who had pulled her onto him but then shook the question off with, "No, if they did you would've heard about it on the news." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and she flinched under his steely gaze. He shook her by the shoulders and asked again, "Are you sure no one touched you?" Her jade eyes enlarged when his obsidian orbs flickered red. "Some guy might've touched me but I got away, Sasuke. Now calm down," She told him. His eyes went to normal and he let go. Sakura flashed him a smile and said, "See? I'm okay. I'll kick their asses if they mess with me!" He smirked at her announcement and then furrowed his brows. Out-of-the-blue he then said, "If you think about it, Shikamaru really has a thing for blondes." Raising a delicate brow, the cherry blossom hit her friend with a pillow. "You're an idiot."_

_**/End Flashback/**_

_**/Flashback/**_

_Sliding in beside Sasuke, Sakura 'snuggled' closer and placed her head on top of his chest. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked grouchily, he was growing uncomfortable already. Sakura raised her head and smiled at him. "My father threatened to kick me out when I caught him and that new woman of his making-out!" He raised a nicely shaped brow and he thought that she was bragging about being kicked out. Her smile drooped and she said, venom dripping with every word, "That idiot even called 'Little Mrs. Perfect' my mom. I left of my own free will and I'm glad because he's going to marry her and try to replace my mom." She dropped her head back down on the pillow and grinned. "I don't think I'm in love, if you'd even call it that, with Itachi anymore. Rock Lee and I talked it over a while ago." Now it was Sasuke's turn to smile- rather smirk- at the news. She turned to her side to face him. She leaned her face in towards his and whispered, "Lee said that Itachi didn't deserve me." Leaning in closer to the cherry blossom Sasuke murmured, "I think I agree with thick eyebrows on that one." If it wasn't dark in the room they could see a hint of a blush on both of the teen's faces. "Goodnight, Sasuke," Sakura said turning away from the boy. "Night."_

_**/End Flashback/**_

_**/Flashback/**_

_She found him tying his shoes in the living room a few minutes later. A guitar case sat in a chair across from him and she wondered why he'd need it. "I didn't know you played," Sakura muttered taking a seat beside the seventeen year old Sasuke. He looked up at her bangs covering his pale face. "I play guitar, write lyrics and sing," he answered as if it were no big deal. "Really?" the cherry blossom squealed. Wincing, Sasuke almost regretted he told her. "Sing me something you've written," she pleaded big green eyes growing wide and sparkly. Shaking his head, the ivory skinned boy bluntly replied, "No." Pouting, the flower laid her head on his shoulder and whined, "Please sing for me, Sasuke." Sighing, the boy closed his eyes, afraid that if he looked at her he'd give in. "C'mon, we've gotta go and meet Naruto," he said monotonously offering the girl his hand. Taking it, the pink haired teen reluctantly dropped the subject about Sasuke's singing talents. She'd get him to sing for her and only her one of these days._

_**/End Flashback/**_

_**/Flashback/**_

_"Sasuke! Where are you?" She screamed into the soundless home. It was cold inside the house and she shivered as she walked through the dark hallway. "Sasuke?" her voice grew soft and quiet as she found the boy huddled into a corner. She walked over to him and sat down in front of his figure. Her green eyes filled with tears at the site of him. He was shaking violently and his black eyes were glossy. Hugging his cold body to hers, the cherry blossom shook him back and forth brokenheartedly hearing him whisper, "Mommy, mommy."_

_**/End Flashback/**_

_**/Flashback/**_

_Sakura stood out side the office door, her ear against the wooden surface. She wasn't eavesdropping by any means because that would be morally wrong. She was just 'over listening'. Moving aside when she heard the desks scratch against the polished- or used to be polished- floor, Sakura watched as Fugaku exited first then Sasuke. His shoulders were slumped and his face held an expression of… sadness? "Sasuke, what's the matter?" she queried, green eyes staring intently at him. His gaze averted hers as he replied, "I'm leaving Sunday. I'm not gonna see you again." Sakura stepped back not believing his words. "B-but you can't leave!" she screamed ignoring the stares others gave her. "S-Sakura… I," he tried to reason but she wasn't listening, "Get away from me! You're a liar, Sasuke!"_

_**/End Flashback/**_

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring at her softly. His eyes locked with hers before a brief moment or so as he leaned back in. His lips were a few centimeters away from her sand she could distinctly feel his hot breath. "Sasuke, stop!" she ordered backing away before he kissed her. Her eyes watered with tears as she said, "Whatever feelings I have for you, if I have or had any to begin with, won't matter much now. They'll just be crushed in the end. I'm sorry," Sakura stood up and sprinted away from whatever feelings and emotions she had for her raven-haired friend.

…TBC…

_**A/N: Okay, here's the tenth chapter and I think I've got it written faster than I expected. This chapter is to remind you of the SasuSaku relationship so far, it's mostly made of flashbacks. Anyways the next chapter will be the rest of Neji's confession to Ten. A little bits of TemaShika. A lot of NaruHina and InoShika. Shikamaru's decision and Sasuke's departure.**_

_**It's closely coming to an end. (sniff) Oh well, I love you reviewers so much and I'm like totally loving you all so much! This is like my best story so far! YAY! I feel so loved. Ahem, anyways, just want to say thanks for your support once more and hugs to all of you reviewers from me!**_

_**P.S. I've already started on a new SasuSaku (maybe) story. It's still in the planning process though. I'll give you some previews at the end of this story!**_


	11. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**A Day In Life  
By: Sweet Bliss  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own "You and Me" by Lifehouse **

………

Chapter 11: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

………

Neji locked eyeswith Ten-Ten. She seemed to hold an expression of shock as she sputtered out, "I-I can't go with D-Dosu because you told me not to?" Neji nodded, his snow white orbs keeping a steady gaze on her. "But… why?" the girl with chestnut hair asked. The Hyuuga straightened up his posture and declared, "Because you are a very important person to me." Ten-Ten gulped and stepped back against a tree. Neji countered by stepping forward as he spoke once more, "Ten-Ten, I've liked you so much even before the Sakura incident." Her chocolate eyes widened in shock as Neji's lips captured hers tenderly into a kiss.

Encircling her arms around his neck, Ten-Ten felt her eyes flutter shut as she got lost in the kiss. Neji pulled away but his hands remained on her petite waist. "So that's my little speech." The Hyuuga gave a small smile as Ten-Ten sighed saying, "By the way, Dosu is my cousin." White eyes blinked confusedly as she explained, "You see Dosu learned of my problem from my best friend, Kin. Dosu being the best cousin in the world posed as my boyfriend to prove a point. A sad one that even I don't know." Neji raised a brow and queried, "So I was going to kill him for nothing?" Pulling him closer by his jacket, Ten-Ten kept him from talking more by a kiss.

* * *

"Guess who!" The person asked in a faked voice as they placed there hands over the boy's eyes. "Hi, Hinata," Naruto greeted pulling her hands from his view. He stared up at her and smiled. "What are you looking at, Naruto?" Hinata asked, seating herself on the ground beside Naruto. Grinning widely, Naruto pointed at the scenery before them.

The sun was beginning to sink beyond the horizon, as hues of pink and orange inked the once blue sky. A lake reflected the beauty of the sunset and winds caused the tree leaves to blow off their branches. Hinata placed her head on her blond friend's shoulder as he placed an arm around her waist. "You want to know something, 'Nata?" Blushing at the nickname, Hinata nodded eagerly awaiting his answer. "If I could wish for anything, it would be to watch this view again and again each day with you." His words were so sincere and sweet that Hinata found her eyes glossing over. Out of all the things a person would want, he decided to choose a sunset by her side. It was the nicest thing someone had ever said to her and she found herself falling for the Uzumaki orphan.

He'd gotten her to be less dependent on others. To be bolder and not let people walk all over her. He taught her everything. Even how to love someone so much. "Naruto," Hinata called his name quietly. His sapphire orbs rested upon her and he waited patiently for her to continue. "I think… No, I know that I'm in love with you."

The words poured from her mouth as if it she'd been wanting to say it forever. He knew he could believe her, too. Other girls had said it before but they only wanted sex from him. He fell for it, but this time was different. Hinata wasn't the type of girl to throw around the word. Everything she did came from her heart and so did this confession of love. So placing his forehead on hers and locking pearl with sapphire, Naruto whispered, "I love you, too, Hinata."

* * *

Blah, blah, blah. Shikamaru knew his migraine was getting worse by the minute. He had nothing against the blond girl from Sand sitting across the table from him. It was just that she was talking to much. Troublesome really.

"Shikamaru, what do you think of that?" Temari asked, shuffling the card deck again. He opened his eyes and stared into hers. "It's too damn troublesome," he answered grouchily. Temari smiled and stated, "That's what I thought, too!" Shikamaru listened as she apparently talked more about the poker tournament going on and how she wished she could be in it. His mind drifted to a another blonde about as annoying.

"Shika? Is that you?" By the sound of the voice, both Temari and Shikamaru glanced up to see the angelic face only belonging to Yamanaka Ino. Temari scowled and began to eat her hamburger once more. Ino's soft blue orbs looked down at Shikamaru and she smiled sadly, saying, "I guess I'll see you later. Bye." Turning on her heel she tried to leave before Shikamaru spoke up, "Temari, I'm going to go talk with Ino for a second. I'll be right back."

Ino stopped and waited for Shikamaru. She grabbed his hand in hers and she walked him outside. "Thank goodness. She'd too troublesome," Shikamaru muttered relieved to be away from the ill tempered girl. "Shikamaru," Ino said spinning around to face him. Tilting his head to the side he groaned. Another lecture to listen to. Her smile had been replaced with a disapproving frown as she ordered, "You need to break up with her." The brunette raised his right brow. "Come again." Ino furrowed her brows and said once more, "Break up with Temari. She really likes you but you tend to not feel the same way. You'll break her heart in the end if you don't stop this."

Shikamaru was appalled! He had everything under control. "I have it handled, Ino, nothing will happen." Ino shook her head and slapped the brunette. "You don't understand at all do you?" Rubbing his stinging cheek, Shikamaru glared at the blond girl. "What the hell was that for?" Closing her cerulean orbs Ino answered, "Nobody wants to see a person hurt, Shika. And if you don't break it off with her now, then you'll regret it." With that Ino turned on her heel and walked calmly away from the restaurant, leaving a very baffled brunette behind.

_**

* * *

Later…**_

* * *

"So this is it?" Naruto asked breaking the awkward silence surrounding the group. Sasuke nodded slowly. All of his friends were here to see him off, all except Sakura. Rock Lee placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "I tried to get her to come. I'm sorry." Sasuke lowered his gaze. Leaning against the wall of his home, the Uchiha's eyes went to his father who waited patiently by the car. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke would be gone.

'_Do I want this? Do I want to even say goodbye?'_

"Sasuke, we'll miss you," Ino said hugging her childhood friend. Shikamaru placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and teased, "When you come back to see us that stick better not be still up your ass." Hinata shyly smiled and stammered, "I-it was r-real nice to m-meet you, Sasuke." Neji nodded in the Uchiha's direction while Ten-Ten smiled softly. Choji handed him a few bags of chips while saying, "These will be helpful during your trip." Shino and Kiba both smiled while Akamaru barked. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro even arrived to see him off.

"I guess… It's time for me to go," Sasuke stated slowly and quietly. He'd waited as long as possible for her but she didn't want to come and see him off. Naruto bowed his head and whispered, "This is the end. So this is what goodbye feels like." Hinata rubbed his back as she calmly replied, "It's not goodbye. More of an 'We'll meet again' or a 'See you later' kind of thing." Sasuke smiled and looked over his friends once more before walking towards his father.

Sliding into the back seat, Sasuke glanced back at the group once more. They were all waving now and Ino and Naruto had tears in their eyes. Turning back around in his seat, Sasuke sighed. This was going to be hard.

_

* * *

Drip_

Tears splattered onto the ground silently and quickly. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to hold back the steady flow of water from her eyes. She had ignored him, yet, she still wept.

_Drip Drop_

A breeze blew by and she hugged the jacket close to her body. It was the jacket Sasuke had given her. Everywhere she went she saw him and it was beginning to get to her. Maybe she should've told him last night. Brushing back strands of pink hair she closed her eyes, and rocked the swing she sat on back and forth. "Sakura, can I sit down?" Her glossy jade eyes looked up to see emerald eyes staring back at her. "G-Gaara?" she hiccupped watching his every movement. He sat down in the swing next to hers and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I haven't seen you lately," he said resting his head against the swing's chains. Sakura quickly wiped her tears away and said, "I've been busy." Gaara smiled softly and rocked himself back and forth on the swing.

Silence enveloped them until Gaara stated, "You missed Sasuke today. He waited for you as long as possible, but you never came. Why didn't you?" Sakura stared off at the setting sun and noticed that it was going to rain soon due to the storm clouds. "It's hard seeing someone you care about so much leave you." The Sand native nodded his head and muttered, "I know what you mean." Sakura then remembered Gaara telling her about his mother. Gaara stood from the swing and said, "I'll see you later, Sakura." Watching her friend walk away Sakura sighed.

* * *

Temari's eyes filled with tears as the brunette spoke. "And I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you." Shikamaru smiled sadly as the tears threatened to fall. "It's the Yamanaka girl, isn't it? I've noticed the way you look at her. You like her a lot." The lazy genius's eyes widened in shock. The blond girl from Sand smiled as she spoke, "You need to tell her how you feel or you might not ever get a chance."

* * *

Sasuke looked out the window. Rain was streaking across the glass blurring the world outside. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" his dad asked looking at him from the mirror. The raven haired Uchiha muttered, "Nothing. I'm just bored." Fugaku frowned at his son's answer. He thought for a moment before pulling over. "What the hell, Dad?" Sasuke said keeping his head from banging against the window. Fugaku unbuckled to turn around in his seat. "Sasuke, I know you're not happy." The Uchiha teen was about to roll his eyes and mutter, 'duh' but his dad said, "Before you say something smart I'm going to give you another option. I can call Itachi and if he agrees to then you will be living with Itachi till you eighteenth birthday. When you're eighteen you can have your mother's house or you can sell it and buy your own place." Obsidian orbs widened and Sasuke's mouth went agape. Sasuke nodded and his father pulled out his cell phone. "Okay, Dad, I'll do this. But one more thing…"

* * *

Rain poured down from the sky, beating the ground heavily. Sakura looked at the house that once belonged to her friend- rather best friend. The gate was locked and the house seemed lifeless. Jade eyes glanced at the room that Sasuke had once occupied.

Her arms were rested on the gate propping her head up. She sneezed from standing out in the cold rain for so long. Her clothes hung to her skin tightly, hugging every curve of her body. She'd probably be sick in the morning but right now was all that mattered.

"I knew that you'd be here." She lifted her head from the sound of the voice. Turning around Sakura came face to face with Sasuke. He smirked as she stared disbelievingly at the person. "S-Sasuke… I-" she stopped mid-sentence as he tilted her chin up and placed his lips on hers. He broke away before she could kiss back. Hugging him tightly to her Sakura smiled. He was here with her again. "Come on inside, Sakura," Sasuke said pulling her along.

"Are you going to stay here?" Sakura asked her jade eyes happy once more. Sasuke shook his head no and Sakura's head drooped. Placing his hand over hers, Sasuke whispered, "I'm going to be staying with Itachi. His apartment isn't too far away though." The cherry blossom leaned into Sasuke's warmth. "About you question Sasuke, I think I have an answer. Uchiha Sasuke, I think… I know that I am in love with you," The spring flower stated closing her eyes, falling asleep. "And I love you," Sasuke replied and then continued. "I wrote a song for you. Do you want me to sing it?" Sakura nodded yawning. Sasuke smiled and began:

'_What day is it_

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time'_

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_Nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you'_

'_All of the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here' _

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_Nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you'_

'_Something about you now _

_I can't quite figure out _

_Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right'_

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_Nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you'_

'_You and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do nothin to prove and _

_It's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you'_

'_What day is it_

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive' _

……………

_**A/N: Okay, this is it until I get the epilogue. I'm so happy! I'm about to finish this story and people really liked it!**_

_**Well, leave a review and if you want, just scroll down a little and you can have a little preview of my next SasuSaku story: 'The Ripple Effect'**_

_**The characters are all of different species types and things similar to that so here it is:**_

**Preview 1**

_Itachi sat upon his throne looking at the small group of people. Among them was his brother. "Still as weak as ever, Sasuke," he said wickedly as his brother struggled out of the soldier's grasp. The older Uchiha closed his eyes and spoke, "Hasty, now, aren't we?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks as Orochimaru walked out of a room carrying something- rather someone. "Sakura," the younger Uchiha said making his way up the steps closer to his brother. Itachi's smirk grew wider as he stated, "So you do know this girl! She's rather beautiful I must say. Not a single scratch on her." Obsidian orbs widened as Orochimaru handed Sakura's limp body to Itachi. Her little cat ears were cut on the ends and her arms had deep purple bruises covering them. "What have you done to her!" Sasuke asked anger rising within him. "Little brother, we just wanted to have fun with her. She didn't resist us… much. It was easier fro us to have our way." Itachi was about to pull Sakura to him until his hand was zapped by lightening. All eyes were on a blond mage who was making his way up the steps. "You little bastard!" Itachi said rubbing his left hand softly. But instead of doing anything to Naruto or Sasuke he smiled hollowly. Grabbing the lifeless body of the cherry blossom, Itachi smirked as his moth descended closer to her milk white neck. "Don't you dare touch her," the Uchiha heir threatened his voice dangerously low. "Little brother, remember what mother used to say. She told us to share, so let me play with your doll here."_

**Preview 2**

_"Please, Sakura, open you eyes!" Sasuke pleaded rocking the fragile body. Naruto sat beside him, tears slipping down his baby face. Sasuke hugged her body close cursing the heavens for taking her away from him. His tears splattered onto her face, the salty water slipping into her slightly open mouth. His once gloved hand stung from the two fang marks embedded into the skin. Blood dripped from the wound and mixed with the slight rain falling down from the heavens. Slowly placing her body onto the ground and ordering Naruto to watch it, Sasuke walked forward nearer to his brother. His coal eyes switched into a blood red color and Naruto watched in shock as his wings flew gracefully from his back. Instead of the pitch black color they once were, they were now a snow white. Could it mean that Sasuke wasn't a demon after all?_


	12. Pieces Mended

A Day in Life

_By: Sweet Bliss_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

………

Chapter 12: Pieces Mended

* * *

Emerald orbs opened drowsily to see a raven haired boy standing over her. His expression turned from worried to relieved as he spoke, "How are you doing?" Sakura sat up, her limbs feeling tired and weak as she replied, "My head hurts, my body aches, but other than that I'm fine." Sasuke placed a pale hand to her head and frowned. "You feel warm."

The pink haired female removed his hand from her head and noticed her clothes were changed. Her cheeks grew red, well redder than they already were, as she stammered, "D-did you… M-my clothes?" Seeming to understand what he was talking about, Sasuke became flushed also as he defended himself, "N-No, I had Ino come over. U-uh I swear!"

As if on cue, the oak door opened revealing the said blond female. "Good! You're up! Change into these clothes and quick!" Sakura tilted her head to the side and took the pieces of cloth Ino handed her. Sasuke had already gone out of the room to give her privacy. She sighed. Might as well get ready and see what everyone was talking about.

* * *

"So, you're saying that we're ready for a show tonight!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly hugging the silver haired manager tightly. Sasuke grumbled something under his breath about the idea being stupid. "Well, I don't see why you shouldn't. I mean if you were crap do you think I would have signed you to my record label?" The sapphire orbed blonde then let go of the man and grinned.

"You hear that, 'Nata? I'm going to be famous!" Naruto said pummeling the girl to the ground with a bear hug. The ivory orbed girl went bright red as she stammered out, "W-well, I-I'm happy for you, N-Naruto." The blonde gave her a foxy grin as he resumed his hugging.

Kakashi then turned to the band's front man. "So, what do you think, Sasuke?" The raven haired Uchiha looked up from his guitar and answered monotonously, "It doesn't matter what I think. I'm clearly outnumbered on the whole thing anyways." The owner of Paranoia Records sighed and said, "Then I guess you'll playing live from your school tonight!"

Neji raised a brow at this. "Why are we playing at our school?" Kakashi gave a small smile, which was barely visible because of his turtle neck, as he explained, "I was talking with your principle. She's got quite a temper, but I managed to get on her good side. It took quite a large donation, but anyways. The school is hosting a dance tonight, and I offered to get a band to come and play."

"And you couldn't get another band to come out, since they were all booked. This is where you got the idea to just hire us to play," Sasuke finished glaring at the middle-aged man. Kakashi smirked and said, "Basically, yes, you're correct!" Shikamaru sighed, muttering something along the lines of 'This man is way too troublesome for his own good'.

Ino looked around the room and ordered, "Sasuke, go get Sakura! She's been changing long enough!" The raven haired boy blinked at the light haired woman who was ordering him around. "W-what?" Ino narrowed her eyes and Sasuke turned around. '_Oh, well. It's not like I want to stay down their with Captain Obvious,' _he thought trudging up the stairs.

* * *

"Ugh, why does everything have to be so troublesome!" Sakura said to her reflection. She was failing miserably at tying the dumb stings on the shirt Ino gave her. "You know, Sakura, you're sounding a lot like Shikamaru now." Sakura flushed bright pink as she turned around to face the owner of the voice.

Sasuke was leaning on the doorframe smirking as she fumbled with the strings. "Do you need help?" Sakura's blush spread quickly when she felt Sasuke behind her. He tied it quickly and moved away just as fast. The cherry blossom's face went back to its normal cream color. Sasuke stretched as he said, "Our band has a concert tonight at the school's dance." The flower turned to her male companion and queried incredulously, "What the hell? I thought that our school was just going to play a bunch of CDs! That's going to ruin my plans!"

The raven haired Uchiha raised a brow at this. "What plans were those exactly?" The pink haired teenager muttered, "It doesn't matter either way! They're already ruined." The obsidian orbed boy rolled his eyes heavenward and said, "C'mon, or Ino will send Shikamaru up here to get both of us!"

* * *

"I'm nervous, Hinata, I mean I've never played for anybody except our friends! The whole school is going to be listening!" Naruto said, frantically pacing the stage mumbling to himself about his fear. "Y-you'll do fine, Naruto," Hinata reassured smiling sweetly up at the teen. Naruto stopped his annoying pacing and grinned. "You're right, 'Nata! I'm going to be great!" He jumped off the stage and landed clumsily right before Hinata. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against hers. "Thanks, 'Nata. I don't know what I'd do without you!" The Hyuuga went red as Naruto ran back onto the stage, setting up his drums for the big event.

* * *

Ino looked around at the gym's decorations. "Perfect," she whispered. Placing a megaphone to her mouth she instructed, "Ami, what the hell are you doing? Get off your lazy ass and help Temari with the banner!" The girl with a crookedly cut hairdo flipped off the Yamanaka girl, but did as she was told. Ino was scary when she was mad.

"Good job, Ino." The cerulean orbed girl turned her attention to the lazy teenaged boy behind her. "What did you expect from the Head of the Dance Decorations?" Shikamaru shrugged and walked up to stand beside her. "Y'know, Ino, this is rather troublesome," the Nara stated slipping an arm around Ino's shoulders. "What is?" she inquired pealing his arm away from her bony shoulders.

"Telling you that for some odd reason, that you've been stuck in my head all week long," Shikamaru finished stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dark green pullover. The light-haired girl dropped the megaphone from her grasp, her cerulean eyes wide in shock. She turned to him, speechless. Shikamaru shifted his gaze down to his female friend and smiled. Ino's face lit-up immediately as Shikamaru removed his left hand from its confinements and slipped it into Ino's right hand.

* * *

Neji twisted the knobs on the guitar, tuning the instrument into his liking. He shifted the instrument from his lap and onto it's stand as he stood up. The Hyuuga then walked over to a girl who seemed to busy with something.

"Hey, Neji! Look!" The girl with the two tight buns turned to him with a piece of paper. He sat down on the edge of the platform beside her, his feet dangling above the floor. A picture of a red eye. Three black commas encircling what seemed to be the pupil. The three commas were all connected by a black ring. And in the center scribbled on the eye was the word: Sharingan.

"It's pretty good, Ten," Neji stated his ivory orbs taking in the artwork. "It's going to go on the drums. So people will know who at least sings these songs!" The Hyuuga smirked and leaned into her face. Ten-Ten giggled when she felt the Hyuuga's fingers tickle at her sides. "N-N-Neji! S-St-Stop!" she cried smacking at his hands. "What's the magic word?" he asked playfully and Ten-Ten used this opportunity to hook her fingers on his collar and tug him down. Their lips met which distracted Neji from his tickle attack on his girlfriend.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

"C'mon, Sasuke, I've got to apologize to my father!" Sakura called out to the boy that was dragging along behind her. The ticked girl turned to the boy walking very slowly and she pleaded, "Sasuke, I need you there with me when I apologize!"

Sasuke gave her a confused expression, but didn't pick up his pace any. "Sa-Su-Ke!" Sakura cried giving her friend a puppy dog look. The boy sighed and gave in. Lately, the girls had a hold over him.

* * *

"Where the hell are the bastard and Sakura!" Naruto called out as the band began to rehearse before the dance actually started. "I dunno. Sakura's gone too," Shikamaru said as his dark eyes scanned the area. No Sasuke or Sakura were in sight.

Neji stared blankly around, and when Ino came out she shook her head, the boy told the other band members, "Ino hasn't found them either." Naruto threw his drum sticks down in frustration and whined, "If Sasuke doesn't show up soon, we won't have time to practice. If we don't practice we'll sound bad. But if Sasuke doesn't get here soon we won't sound good still!"

* * *

Emerald orbs stared intently at the oak door, a hand rested on it's surface shaking. "Go on, Sakura," the raven haired Uchiha said leaning against one of the posts on the porch. The girl nodded and lifted her right hand timidly then banged lightly on the door. She could hear the knock resounding through the hallway and footsteps inside the home.

'_Why'd she even knock?'_ Sasuke wondered a brow raised at her antics. He quickly shook the thoughts away as a middle-aged woman answered the door. She wore a light blue apron over a pink top and blue jeans. "Oh, Sakura, your father and I have been looking everywhere for you," the woman cried latching onto the shorter girl. The woman, named Setsuna, pulled back and wiped away a few tears. Sakura was confused by the lady's antics but brushed away her behavior as she grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand and led him inside.

"I'll go get your father," Setsuna said removing the apron from her body and heading upstairs. The cherry blossom wandered into the living room, followed by Sasuke. "She doesn't seem to bad," Sasuke stated sitting down on the cream colored sofa beside his friend. The pink haired girl remained silent as she flipped through a random magazine.

They heard loud footsteps coming from the stairs as if someone were running down from upstairs. "Sakura!" a loud voice from behind the two boomed as a man entered the room. Purple bags were evident underneath his eyes and his clothes were wrinkled. The man hurriedly walked over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

He released his grip from her as he asked, "Where have you been! I haven't seen you since last week!" The emerald eyed girl pointed over to Sasuke and the Haruno male seemed to understand. "I heard about your mother." Sasuke flinched but said nothing of it as he shrugged it all off.

Sakura's father then straightened back up from his slumped position from a few minutes ago. "Why don't you go help Setsuna prepare dinner, while I have a man-to-man talk with Sasuke," the man said to Sakura who reluctantly followed the woman into the kitchen.

* * *

"Why don't you guys just go over the songs without Sasuke for the time being. There is twenty minutes until the dance starts," Ten-Ten said stepping onto the stage where everyone kept asking the same thing every five minutes: "Where the HELL is Sasuke?"

"If he doesn't show up then Naruto will have to take over singing duties," Ino instructed standing beside her brunette female friend. Naruto immediately protested, "B-but I've got drum duty!" Ten-Ten shook her head no and said, "Neji is our second best thing to a drummer, so he'll take your place, Naruto. Besides I thought you might want to sing for you-know-who." The last part made Naruto turn pink as he nodded nervously. "I-I guess I'll do it," he stumbled on his own words, too embarrassed to speak.

* * *

Sitting at the counter in the kitchen, Sakura watched as Setsuna moved about the room gracefully, as if she'd memorized everything and where it was located. It kind of reminded her of… well, it reminded her of her mother. "Sakura, could you hand me the salt," the woman asked as she mixed around the items in the pot upon the stove.

Sakura reached over and handed over the white substance. What was it that her mother used to call her? Oh, yeah, Mommy's Little Helper. "You must hate me." Sakura snapped her head up to see the woman smiling sadly. "What?" the pink haired Haruno asked quite confused by the lady's statement.

The older woman chuckled slightly as she replied, "For being engaged to your father. You must think I'm trying to replace your mother." The jade eyed girl stared at Setsuna as she interrupted, "No, it's not like that. I mean it's close, but not that. I guess it was because my father had moved on not long after her death. I didn't want to see him try to replace my mother."

Setsuna looked thoughtful for a moment as she stated, "I would never try and replace you mother. I couldn't if I tried. But even if I'm not your mother, I can still be a friend and love you just as much as any mother would." Sakura looked at Setsuna with glossy eyes as the woman's own pools of blue were watery. Maybe living with each other wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Sasuke really couldn't wait until that dinner was ready. It wasn't that he didn't like Sakura's dad, quite the contrary. It was just that the man _liked_ him _too_ much. He had brought a box from his room that was covered in dust and looked fairly new. The man was all laughs just seconds before, but now the man donned a serious expression as he stared with an intense gaze at the box.

"Uh… what's up with the box-thingy?" Sasuke asked. It was like that stupid movie he and Naruto had watched one night. Inside the boxes were women's heads. The Haruno turned to Sasuke and gave him a wide grin. "This here… I bought when my baby was born! I swore that I'd smoke these babies with her future husband. Your as good as any person, and I trust you with my daughter more than any other man in the world so why not smoke these with you!" He gave a hearty laugh and opened the box to reveal about twenty cigars.

Sasuke looked incredulously at the box and queried just as disbelieving as his look, "You want… me and you… to smoke all of those?" The man nodded enthusiastically and lit one of the nicotine filled rolls of paper. "My dad, grandfather, and great-grandfather had all done this sacred ritual between the man. Sort of an early bachelor's party, but with you're soon-to-be family!" the man said happily giving one of the lit cigar's to his supposed future son-in-law.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing to Sasuke!" The two startled men turned to see a pissed Sakura. She held a knife threateningly in her right hand. The older Haruno smiled widely and said, "Can't I have a smoke with my future son?" Sakura tilted her head to the side trying to comprehend what her father just said. When she figured out what he meant a bright red color crept across her cheeks. "Uh, Dad, um… I'm sorry but we're running late for this little dress rehearsal for our school's dance. C'mon, Sasuke. Bye!" Before the man could interrupt his daughter and her friend had already exited from the door.

* * *

Entering the gym's doors, the two newcomers stared at the decorations and the nervous band up ahead. "Finally, Bastard, you came! They almost wanted me to sing!" Naruto called out his cheeks red from either the heat or embarrassment. Sasuke left Sakura near the door as he made his way towards the stage. "If they wanted you to sing, then I almost feel sorry for those who paid to come," Sasuke stated bluntly a smirk evident on his face. Naruto fumed and was about to pounce on his best friend, but Neji and Shikamaru held him back.

"Rehearse already! Or we'll be demanded for refunds!" Ino shouted through her megaphone. The boys winced at her volume but silently did as told. Ino was scary when she was ticked.

* * *

"Thank you and enjoy the dance," Ino once again said to another student. Sakura sat beside her at the entrance taking two dollars from every person who entered. You could hear the band from where they sat and Sakura found herself daydreaming again. "Sakura, wake up!" The pink haired girl stared blankly at her friend then at the people who just walked in. A blush spreading across her cheek Sakura stammered out, "Th-thank you!"

As the people walked into the gym, Ino spun around in her seat and asked, "What the hell is up? You've been dozing off ever since the band started playing!" Sakura leaned back in her own seat and stated matter-of-factly, "The band only started playing a few minutes ago." The sapphire orbed girl sighed and said, "But the dance started thirty minutes ago. That was before Sasu…" The pink haired teenager felt her cheeks grow really hot. Ino smirked in mild amusement. "Go in. I'll take care of the money." Sakura hugged her friend and walked inside the gym.

* * *

When Sakura entered she saw that either the people were dancing or were up at the stage having a good time. Mainly fan girls made up the swarm around the stage but others were in the area also. She saw that the band themselves were having a pretty good time also. Naruto was beaming widely despite having to drum constantly. This would be the last song for ten minutes so that the guys could take a break. Maybe she'd be able to talk to Sasuke during that time.

As fan girls clapped to the band, the pink haired teenager made her way to the tired looking Sasuke. She handed him a drink and smiled stating, "You looked great up there… I mean you didn't look good… I mean you look good, but…" Sakura trailed off, a flush creeping from her neck to her pale cheeks. The Uchiha smirked and bent his head down closer to his face.

"So, I looked good?" he asked as he watched her turn redder. "W-well… uh… We're making a lot of money for the school. It was pretty smart of Kakashi, huh?" At her sentence, Sasuke scowled and muttered a, "Sure, whatever". The cherry blossom cocked her head to the side and smiled. "But you and the guys sounded great."

When the ten minutes were up, Sakura reluctantly let Sasuke go back to the stage. He smiled at her. Well, a semi-smile if you would call it anything. She crossed her arms over her chest and was about to leave when she heard someone cal her name. Standing before her once more was a very tall, incredibly sexy Uchiha Sasuke. She was about to speak but he placed his slim index finger over the soft flesh on her mouth. "Naruto's covering for me." Sasuke shrugged and took his friend's hand in his. "Let's go somewhere else."

He led her to the back of the school where no one else seemed to be any where in sight. Lights were strung around the walls and Sakura started to get suspicious. "Sasuke, what is-" He silenced his female friend when he placed his lips upon hers. "I wanted to make it up to you. I've been an ass lately, so Ino helped me with this." The girl hugged her friend and said, "You didn't even have to do anything. As long as you're here right now." She felt as her guy friend's own arms encircled themselves around her petite waist. "But you're still an ass."

* * *

Ino sighed and put the money box back into the office for Tsunade. She didn't want to go back into the gym. It brought back some painful memories. She sat down again at the entrance and flipped through a random magazine she wasn't even interested in. "Ooh, maybe I should go with Sakura to this store and get some of these pants." Ino said to herself. "I dunno. You'd look cuter in these." The sapphire orbed girl snapped her head up to see Shikamaru. To her amusement, Shikamaru's face flushed pink at the proximity of their faces. So close. Yet…

"Hmm? Yeah, they would, wouldn't they?" She asked turning back to the clothing ad. Shikamaru, slightly disappointed, took the seat beside Ino as she queried, "Why aren't you playing?" The brunette laid his head on the table and mumbled, "Too troublesome. They're playing CDs now. Naruto has retired to be with Hinata and the same goes for Neji and Ten."

The light-haired female rested her head in her hands, her elbows planted on the table, as she stated, "And you came to see me because you were bored. Why aren't you with Temari?" The lazy ass Nara lifted his head slightly to see a jealous Ino staring at nothing in particular. "No, I came here because…" He paused to see if she was listening. He sighed and murmured the rest of it, "I wanted to be with you for a while. You're a lot less annoying and troublesome than the rampaging fan girls." Ino smiled and patted Shikamaru's back soothingly when he cringed from the thought of fans. "It'll be okay, Shika… the fan girls can't hurt you anymore."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was basically just a filler. It can be considered as an epilogue if you like. I was pretty bored and I'm focusing on so many other ideas at the moment, like my new idea for the "Tales of Symphonia" category. I'm tired too. I haven't slept good once this whole month. Too much to do. Anyways, I'm sorry there isn't a single big hint of NejiTen or NaruHina. I'll make it up for you all in "The Ripple Effect" if any of you read that story.**


End file.
